The Emerald Vixen
by hazelra7
Summary: This is a companion piece to the Intimacy Collaboration. Sheldon has written a comic book for Amy, The Emerald Vixen. In the story, a brilliant neuroscientist, Annie Fiona Flowers must fight against an Evil corporation, free trapped monkeys and battle wits against the cunning and mysterious blue eyed Dr. Recall. Later chapters will be written by other members of the gang.
1. Origin: Issue One

_**AN: this is a companion piece based off a Comic that Sheldon writes for Amy in my other story. I hope that is clear. Amy is Annie in his mind. **_

_**Special shout out to Famousinthefuture for helping me with this story. She is the queen of AU.**_

* * *

_**The Emerald Vixen Issue One**_

_The screeches from the monkeys were deafening; screaming in her ears causing her to close her eyes in pain. She couldn't see them coming, but she felt them. One after the other came at her; they clawed at her, scratching, biting, gnawing, screeching. Blood was running down her cheeks, into her mouth. Annie tasted the salty thick liquid, but she couldn't stop it. She wasn't sure if it was their blood or hers. It didn't matter, it would be hers soon enough. The horde had over run her, slamming her against the cage door, ready to tear her shreds. _

**3 hours before:**

Annie Fiona Flowers was working in the primate lab at UCLA. She had been on staff for two years, and was just getting noticed for her comprehensive work with monkeys and the effects of the new cancer drug she had developed with her friend, Betty Rostochovitz-Woloberg at Cal-Tech. Her current co-workers were not so keen on the brilliant scientist, however. They shunned her at social events, belittled her work and teased her about her affinity with the monkeys.

One woman in particular was out to get Annie: Dr. Towning. She had developed a relationship with a unscrupulous Biotech man, Barnworthy. He owed a large lab and the Glendale Cooperative. The company was pure evil; using scientist as cogs in a wheel of his corporate machine. He wanted the research to patent it, and sell the drug at the highest market rate. Dr. Towning only took the job at UCLA to get close to Annie, and persuade her to give up the research and Annie's formula. They tried to bribe her, offer her a highly paid job at his company; they even tried to copy it. However Annie rejected the offers and put the formula along with the research safely locked in the room with her favorite monkey, Micky. Micky was the test monkey for the formula. He had brain cancer, stage 3. Annie formula had put the cancer in remission. He was vital to the research.

That fateful night, Annie was working late. She had to get the research for the formula to Cal-Tech in the morning. She and her friend were going to publish and released the formula, thereby ending Barnworthy ability to profit off of open source work. As she was just about to leave, and turn off the lights, they were turned off for her.

"Is anyone there?" Annie called out sheepishly. She was supposed to be alone in the lab. No one had been there for hours. No answer to her call. "Hello?"

Annie got up from her desk, and moved toward the door. She timidly put her hand on the handle to open it when it was fling in her face, knocking her back. She fell to the ground with a thud. The door opened with a bright light behind, blinding her. She saw two large figures come toward her. She tried to crawl away, but the rough hands on her neck and arms were too strong.

Any light coming at her was blacked out after she had a dark bag pulled roughly over her head. She tried to struggle, but the hands were too strong for her, pulling off her clothes as her muffled screams were ignored. She heard voices behind the hands, sounds of screeching she knew were from Micky and the sound of breaking glass. The voices were saying something about the formula, research and monkey lab. Then she was hit with a sharp sensation pulsing through her head and flash of pain. She fell hard on the ground. She was knocked out.

She woke up to the familiar sounds of screeching and the smell of dank putrid air. She knew the sound of angry monkeys well and the smell. She hoped she wasn't where she thought she was, but one quick look confirmed her fears. She was in the infamous UCLA section 5 animal lab. This underground lab was reserved for the monkeys who had been given dangerous experimental drugs and the University want to keep their existence quiet. Some of the side effects were deadly. Those were the lucky ones. These monkeys had to endure the pain of life.

Most of these monkeys had multiple drugs given to them to improve memory, help with joint pain, or even some were given a formula to experiment with telepathy. None of the drugs or experiments worked, just compounded the side effects. The monkeys were left to live, rather than die. It was cruel. The side effects were brutal and vicious. Most of them were beyond help, in constant state of agitation and needed to be completely isolated from each other.

In order to enter this lab, one needed a special suit. It was skin tight and slick, since the monkeys could rip any loose clothing. It was also brilliant emerald green. Green seemed to have a calming effect on the monkeys; at least as calm as they could be given their history. The suit also was thick enough to keep scratches away from the skin and any other pathogen. It had a small hood to keep a person's head covered. This was needed since one scratch from some of these monkeys could be deadly. Annie didn't have the suit, she didn't have any protection. She was stripped almost bare in only her underwear; half naked cowering in the corner, shaking from fear. Her eyes were closed shut, hoping she was dreaming.

If Annie woke up in this lab, it was bad. As soon as she opened her eyes, she knew it was worse. All of the monkeys were set loose in room; every cage opened. Annie jumped back in fear. She knew they would rip her to shreds. She tried to claw to the door, hoping the monkeys were too busy ripping each other apart to notice her. One of the largest monkey's turned his head slowly toward her sound and narrowed his eyes on her. She stopped in her tracks. He moved in her direction her; slowly, deliberately, like he was reading her mind. His red cold eyes never leaving hers. Annie was frozen, unable to move for some reason. The monkey's eyes narrowed even more and he jumped on her, clawing at her hair, ripping at her skin. The other monkeys turned toward the noise, and raced across the room to join him.

The screeches from the monkeys were deafening; screaming in her ears causing her to close her eyes in pain. She couldn't see them coming, but she felt them. One after the other, they came at her; they clawed at her, scratching, biting, gnawing, screeching. Blood was running down her cheeks, into her mouth. Annie tasted the salty thick liquid, she tried to spit it out, but she couldn't stop it. She wasn't sure if it was their blood or hers. It didn't matter, it would be hers soon enough. The horde had over run her, slamming her against the cage door, ready to tear her shreds.

She felt her blood run cold, thick in her veins. She could taste her sweat, her fear. Everything in her was telling her curl up in ball, show submission. Her blood wouldn't let her. It started surging through her, she could feel every pore open up, her neurons flashing in her brain, making new connection she never felt before. She could hear voices now, screaming at her, "Why? Why? Why? OUT! OUT! OUT!" The voices were strange; she didn't hear them in her ears, rather her mind. Her brain was in over drive, processing all the sounds, the pain, the voices. One voice in her head was loud, more determined than all the others. It said ENOUGH. It was from her.

The monkeys suddenly stopped and jumped back. She said it again, this time with her voice, "Enough!"

They jumped back again. "BACK!" They all jumped back, all except the large monkey. He just looked at her with his red eyes. Annie stood up and looked at him, staring him down. One look from her green eyes ending the battle; he was frozen.

Annie slowly walked backwards toward the closet with the suits and retrieved one, the whole time eyeing the large monkey. His body was still frozen, but his head turned slowly, watching her. She slipped on the suit, the face mask and the boots, hoping the green color would calm the horde. It did. The monkeys went back to their cages and locked themselves in. All except the large monkey. Annie looked at him, finally seeing his eyes with more than the veil of fear. His voice was in her head, "Why? Why?"

Annie spoke to the large monkey, "I'm sorry." She reached her hand out for him. He slowly moved toward her, one hand on the ground the other moving slightly toward her. He stopped and looked into her eyes again. "Come here." He moved closer. Their finger tips touched, Annie, grasped his hand slowly. He came closer. She held out her other arm. He flinched away, but didn't let go of her hand. He cocked his head and looked into her eyes again. Annie smiled and nodded. The large monkey jumped in her lap, wrapping his arms around her. She returned the action, and slowly rubbed her hand down his head, pulling him into her chest. They sat for a while, just rocking back and forth. This was probably this first touch he had in years, from anyone, monkey or human.

Finally, the large monkey got up, and ran toward the door. He was pulling on it, but it was locked from the outside. He then looked up at the vent and then to Annie. "Oh I see, the door is locked, but we can get out that way. Clever boy. But I can't jump like you."

The large monkey jumped up and down and ran to Annie's leg and pulled it. "Okay, I'll try, but I am not that flexible. Annie jumped up and to her shock, she grabbed the vent on the first try. She mirrored the large monkeys actions. He flipped his legs up and jumped in the vent, Annie did the same. They crawled down the vent for at least 40 feet until they heard voices. She knew those were the men who attacked her earlier. She looked through the vent and watched them. Telling her monkey friend to be quiet with a finger on her lips.

The men's conversation was clear and disturbing:

"So they got the monkey and formula, but where is the research? The boss says we gotta get it. Come on, before that science broad wakes up."

"That girl ain't going nowhere. She's monkey food by now. Too bad we didn't have some fun with her before we threw her in that lab, huh? After we took off her clothes, she looked pretty good. "

"Yeah, I got a couple gropes in.. Ya know, for good luck…" The blond man slapped the other man on the back and they both laughed. "But it had to look like an accident. Like she was getting the suit on and she let them monkeys out. As rough as I would have been on her, they wouldna known she didn't undress herself, HAHA!"

Annie slipped out of the vent with a back flip behind them. She had heard enough. The large monkey followed her. The men jumped back, "Who the hell is that?" She didn't answer. She grabbed the closest thing she could find, a scalpel and threw it at the man who was running toward the door. The scalpel pinned his sleeve to the wall trapping his hand above his head; narrowly missing his face by a millimeter. The large monkey ran toward the pinned man, screeching at him. The large monkey flipped his legs together and did a back flip hitting him in the chest, just like Annie.

The taller man was busy with Annie, eyeing her, licking his lips, "Come on, green girly… Let me help you outta that suit." Annie jumped over the desk, flipping her legs together with one motion. She kicked him in the face and knocked him back, "NEVER TOUCH A WOMAN WITHOUT PERMISSION!" She glared at him, her boot on his chest, holding his body down. She glared at him with an icy stare. He was frozen, unable to move. Annie barked at him, "STAY."

Annie looked around. The lab was clean, no evidence of a break in. The only things missing were the formula, and Micky. She unlocked the cage where Micky was housed before. She dragged the man by the ankles and threw him in the cage. Then she swiftly went to the door where the other man was huddled, begging the monkey to stop screeching. "MAKE HIM STOP!"

Annie held out her hand, and the monkey stopped and took it. "Now… Get in the cage." She pulled the knife out of the door. The man ran to the cage with his friend and closed it. Annie looked the men over. She could hear them talking, but their lips weren't moving.

_Oh, she's nice isn't she. _

_Is she gonna let us out of her. That monkey is crazy!_

_Like to get that boot on me again. Look at those green eyes… mmm._

Annie didn't understand what was going on. She felt stronger than ever before. Faster. She could hear things. She figured she was running on a new drug: adrenaline. Annie couldn't think about anything like that now. She needed to find Micky and the formula.

Her eyes narrowed on the pair of scared caged men, "Who sent you?"

The taller man laughed, "Ha! No one sent us, girly. We are independent agents." The blond man crossed his arms and smirked at her.

"Yeah, independent." The smaller man crossed his arms, matching his friend.

Annie rolled her eyes, "You two idiots haven't had an independent thought in years, or ever! So I am going ask you again. Who sent you?"

The taller man eyed her up and down. Annie could hear his voice in her head"

_I aint telling this chick and damn thing. She is going have to get her monkey friend to get it out of me. Barnsworthy better paid good for this lousy job._

"Barnsworthy huh?" Annie raised her eye brow.

"HEY, I didn't say him!" The man uncrossed his arms in disbelief.

"Yeah, he told us not to use his name iffn we get caught!" The other man smacked the blond man in the head, "You idiot, you just told her Barnsworthy sent us."

"No you did. Thank you gentlemen. Oh and one more thing… Where is Micky?"

"Who in the hell is Micky?"

"You're standing in his cage right now, so I will ask you again, where is Micky?" Annie's eyes narrowed on the taller man. He glared back at her.

"He's dead." His eyes were cold as steel in winter. A smile crept on his face and he licked his teeth and eyed her up and down again.

Annie looked at him again, "You're lying. I can smell it. Where is he?" She slowly wrapped her hands around the bars of the cage. As she looked in his eyes, she heard his voice in her head, _Barnsworthy's lab… _

A smile crept on Annie's face, "Thank you, that's all I need." She turned quickly and walked toward the fridge and she grabbed a vial. She grabbed a banana for her new partner. She threw the vial in the cage and it opened up. The two men jumped back, "What in the hell is that? You trying to kill us?"

"That my friends is new drug developed that makes Monkey's impotent so they won't attack each other. Given your tendency to attack unconscious women, I think you are due for dose. The effects only last for 6 months. Enough time for you think about what you've done."

The men were grabbing at the bars, screaming for her let them out. The vial had released a gas that was enveloping them. Annie glared at them and they stopped moving, frozen, fixed on her gaze. " Now! A nice bit of hush outta you! I have to work." She moved to her desk and checked the computer. She held the file in an encrypted partitioned drive. The two buffoons now housed in Micky's cage weren't even close to finding it. Without the formula and Micky, the research was useless. The formula was gone. Micky was gone. She was going to get it back.

Annie left the facility with her new friend and her research now safely housed on a flash drive tucked in her suit. It was late, around 2 AM. Before she left, she put in an anonymous call to the UCLA police about the break in. She didn't bother to tell the men the vial she broke was just carbon dioxide. Better to have them think they are impotent for while. She still had her monkey friend to deal with. She couldn't let him go back to Section 5, but she couldn't set him free either. One choice came to mind when she looked at him; she brought him back to her apartment.

Annie snuck in her apartment in the middle of night, with a monkey on her hip, "Now look, you can't make a lot of noise here! I have neighbors and lease that says I can't have pets. So Shhh! Okay?" The large monkey shook his head, and went to kitchen, grabbing some bananas and a bottle of wine. "Oh no… No alcohol for you, you crazy monkey. How about some YooHoo? The name literally beckons. YooHoo! Hey! What do you think of that for a name? Do you like it?"

The large monkey shook his head, and grabbed the bottle." Okay YooHoo, here you go. Now, we have to think: How to get Micky out of that damn lab!" Annie stripped off her suit and sat in the bath, thinking of a plan.

The next morning, Annie called Betty to give her the bad news. She told her to call the authorities at Cal-Tech and warn them about the missing research. UCLA sure wasn't going to listen. Maybe Cal-Tech would get their team of lawyers after Barnsworthy.

Betty was defeated, "Honey! There are no authorities. Barnsworthy has a member of the Board of Cal-Tech in his pocket. He gave them all stock options. I just found out that one of the ladies on the board gave him the password to the security system! The formula is lost. There is no one. Without Micky, we can even prove we made it. It's hopeless."

Annie voice was breaking , "There's got to be something we can do!"

"That research was going to lead the way to a cure. If Barnsworthy get it, he will stifle the results and dole it out for cash. It will put cancer research back 10 years. Does he care? No! The guy would steal flowers off his grandma's grave."

Annie knew she had to do something. It was up to her and her alone. It was one thing to save Micky, but she had to get that formula too. It was time to use her new found confidence and adrenaline rush for something good.

"Give me two days. I will see what I can do. Oh, and Betty... Any openings at Cal-tech? I think I am going to be unemployed by Friday. God willing."

"Sure Annie, I'll put in some calls."

* * *

Annie resolved to face Barnsworthy get intel on the formula. It was her only shot.

Annie had been to Glendale Cooperative's lab before when Barnsworthy was trying to recruit her. She knew the layout and the security for the formulas. Barnsworthy was a blow hard, always bragging about his impenetrable security system. All of the Glendale Cooperative's formulas was housed in a room with lasers. The lasers were timed to 2 seconds intervals, that isolated every 3rd time. They were reactive to heat, so when anyone came close, the laser moved toward the person. Once past the laser light show, one had to work a lock with a random key code that changed every 10 seconds. If she could remember the pattern, she could get past the lock. The pattern changed every 15 rounds. She needed a brilliant mind and an eidetic memory to get through the fortress. Once inside, the formula was locked in a biohazard shell case that needed Barnsworthy's DNA to open. The monkeys were housed on the other side of the room. She could get into that room and get the formula, and could then get Micky and go out through the outer door which only opened from inside the room.

But she needed his DNA.

Annie put on her lab coat from UCLA and drove straight to Barnsworthy's office. His secretary, a blond bimbo initially refused her admittance to his office. However, one look from Annie and she made the call, "OH Mr. Barnsworthy, Annie Flowers here to see you."

"Dr. Flowers." Annie said flatly. She hated it when people didn't use her academic title

"Yes, deary, he'll be with you in minute."

Barnsworthy was taken back by Annie's unscheduled appearance. She could see fear in his eyes.

"Sooo.. Dr. Flowers, how lovely to see you again… I hope all is well." He shifted uncomfortable in his large leather chair that was 3 sizes to big for him.

"Yes, it is. Except there was a break in last night at UCLA. The formula and the test subject has been stolen."

"Oh, my that's terrible news. Any suspects?" Barnwrothy's thoughts were so easy to read: He looked at Annie and thought, _what a fool she is coming here. I can't wait to see the look on her face when I patent her formula._

"No, one. But all is not lost. I still have the research. The formula is useless with out it." Annie watched his reaction. _Those fools! They were supposed to get rid of her and get the research! I got to get her out of here and call them!_

"OH that is good news. Well, given that news, why are you here? I'm kidda of busy now..." He reached for his phone.

"Well, I was thinking of your offer of employment. Given that my formula was stolen, I thought if I worked here, I would be able to replicate more efficiently using the vast resources of the Glendale Cooperative. Don't you agree?" _Squirm you little worm._

Squirm he did and hung up the phone, "Oh yes. That is a wonderful idea. Let me give you a tour. I think you'll find our facilities outmatch any in the public sector. " He got up to lead the tour and held the door for her. He walked her around the facilities. At one point, Barnworthy took her to a small lab room with brain samples, slides and scalpels. _Perfect_!

"Oh Mr. Barnsworthy, this is a wonderful lab. May I see what they are working on here?"

"Of course, knock yourself out." Annie looked around, and covertly grabbed a scalpel. She acted like she had dropped something and bent down to pick it up while grabbing the blade. Barnsworthy didn't give a moment's peace. _Oh look at that woman… Hmm…_ He came up behind her, too close for her comfort but perfect distance for her intentions.

" Oh and we are the only ones in here now, Flowers. God, you smell good, no wonder you are named Flowers. Mmmm." Barthworthy sniffed Annie's' hair while she was trying to look around. She turned her body to face him, "Well Barthworthy, it's a family name and has nothing to do with the angiosperms of plants" She moved closer to his mouth, trying desperately to control her stomach.

"Did you say Sperm?"

"Angiosperms. The reproductive parts of plants. You know." Annie moved closer to him, "Flowers." Her lips were within inches of his mouth when she ran her scalpel across his hand, cutting his finger. She was so quick, he didn't notice he was bleeding or the slide Annie had also swiped. She looked down and saw she had her prize. "I think I almost ready to get started here today."

"OH me too, Flowers, Me too…" He reached his hand up to grab her face and he finally noticed the blood. " Oh, did you cut your hand, You're contaminating the lab, SIR!"

"OH man! Do you have any Band-Aids. Look at this! I am going to get anthanx, I know it!"

"You can't get anthrax, its airborne. Just go out and get a napkin."

"Alright you have to come with me, no one can be here if I am not here. Let's go"

Annie was careful to catalog all the exits, cameras and especially the door marked "formula room." Barnsworthy was busy nursing his hand.

"Can we visit that room?" Annie looked at Barnworthy with a intense stare. He just nodded his head and took her in the room. "See, we have much greater security than UCLA or any academic lab."

"_Speaking of which, _ Annie, where is your research? Is it still at UCLA?" _Just tell where it is, girl so I can get it from you. _

"OH no, it was never there. I have it. It is safe. "

"I would love to see it."

"Fine, Barnsworthy. I will see what I can do."

"Good." He moved closer to Annie and ran his little hand down her arm, "I look forward to reading your research. Let's meet for dinner and you can discuss your findings. Say, Saturday? Let's have a working dinner around 8 at Scalo. It's in my hotel. I always stay in room 2469. Get it? Two for 69? It kills me every time!" He slapped her on the ass, and walked away. " Look forward to going up and down your work, Annie. Really looking forward to it. Oh and lose the lab coat when you come in here next time, okay honey."

_Oh, you are going to go down alright. Down in flames. _Her icy green eyes bore a hole into the back of his head. It was a good thing Annie still didn't have a scalpel at the time, or the man's grabby hand would have been pate.

* * *

She had everything she needed. Tonight was the night. She brought YooHoo with her. He was the distraction for the guards. He had to lead them away from the lab so she could work. He was more than happy to wreck havoc on the lab and keep from the guards.

While Yoohoo kept the guards busy, Annie snuck past all the cameras and doors with ease. Finally she was the laser trap. She watched the pattern again to make sure her movements were correct. She had to choreograph her dance perfectly. She took three deep breaths, put on her hood. She had 3 minutes to get through the maze of lights.

Annie bent and contorted her body around the death rays. Her new found flexibility came in handy as she moved her body around each laser, dodging, twisting turning until finally she was near her goal. The pattern suddenly changed, she was trapped. A laser was running across the ground moving toward her body. She had nowhere to run. She arched her back and did back bend, but it was not good, the laser was just about ready to cut into her chest, slicing right up the V of her neck line like a zipper, when suddenly, all the lights went out.

"It would be a shame to damage such an alluring outfit, don't ya think?"

The husky voice came from the dark. Annie bent back upright to see where the sound had come from. She saw movement in the corner. She flipped her legs over and did three back flips to find her savior or enemy; She wasn't sure yet.

The stranger in the corner was trapped. Annie had the wherewithal to include a blade on her outfit. On the last flip she grabbed her knife and held it at the strangers' throat, with her arm across his chest. He was tall, at least a foot taller than she. Annie pulled off her hood with her free hand, and shook her hair free. She could finally see who was so bold to interrupt her plan.

The stranger had a mask on but she could still see his blue eyes piercing through the dark. He had raven hair and pale skinned thin neck. The rest of him was a mystery. He wore a lab coat, and under it, a tight black suit. He smelled clean, like talc or fresh soap. It was intoxicating. He was strong, she could tell. Her body was pressed against his chest. She could feel his humid minty breath on her face. He tried to pull back, but he was too slow for her quick reflexes. She pinned his body against the wall by weaving her leg with his. Their bodies were fused together, with only her blade and tension between them.

"Who the hell are you? Do you work here?" She was looked over his lab coat for any markings. None.

"HA! I wouldn't work here on a bet! Anyone who works here has sold their scientific soul to their corporate masters for a quick buck. Scientific whores, all of them." He was enjoying her body next to his, but the knife was killing the mood, "Now, would you mind, taking that blade off my neck before you get blood on my coat. I just had it cleaned. Based off your body weight and height, I could easily over power you right now and piston you against the wall. As much fun as that would be, I have not done so. Ergo, I am no threat to you. Also, I did just save your life."

Annie swallowed hard and tried to read the man's intensions. Her emerald eyes were piercing into his blue orbs, but she couldn't get a reading. Usually, she could sum a person up by looking at the eyes, especially men. Not this man. He was a mystery and Annie loved mysteries.

Annie slowly pulled her knife away from the stranger while keeping her body next to his for a moment longer before pulling away, "Well, if you don't work here, what are you doing here? Did you turn off the lasers? Why are you wearing a lab coat?"

"To answer your questions in order, none of your business, yes and because I look cool." He shook his head, happily not feeling her cold blade anymore.

"None of my business? Really, Mr?" She finally pulled away and he could see her completely.

"Dr." He was looking at her up and down, studying her while trying not to make it obvious that he was checking out her figure.

"Dr. What?" She was probing his mind, but she was blocked. No readings.

"Just Dr. to you. Who are you? Some Emerald Vixen here to steal the formula."

Annie stepped back, and cocked her head, "Vixen?"

The blue eyed Dr. pointed to her V neck slowly outlining the hem with his hand, "V for Vixen."

Annie shifted away from his touch uncomfortably, "Well, it's not a V… Anyway, I wasn't expecting anyone to see me. And it's not stealing. I am going to return it to it's rightful owner. I take it you're here for the same reason or have you heard it worth millions and you're here to cash in, and get a better outfit."

"I wouldn't talk about outfits, little lady. Yours is quite…" His voice had lowered to growl as his blue eyes trailed down her exposed V neck.

"Quite what?" She placed her hands on her hips waiting for his answer.

He was eyeing her up and down, and then took a deep swallow, "Well, I already said alluring. Let's leave it at that. Oh and you're welcome."

Amy moved over the panel, her next task. "Yes, well, I guess thank you is in order. How did you do that?"

"Simple pattern really, based off Fibonacci sequence with randomized heat sensory code. Also, I know a guy into lasers. Good thing I came along, little lady. You would have been sliced like mama's pecan pie if I hadn't turned those off."

Annie was cataloging all the traits about this intriguing man. Blue eyes, tall, scientist, and a doctor, but of what? Obviously from the south based on the slight accent. His motivations: unknown. His appeal: Very much known.

"Actually, it was inverse of Fibonacci with a base 8 pair sequence, but I see your point. Child's play. The heat sensor will only work with a raise in temperature over 3 degrees. Given my body mass and ambient temperature, I calculated I had an additional 38.6 seconds more time to navigate the maze than a person of your size and height." Annie eyed the tall dark stranger and took a deep breath.

She snapped out of admiring the stranger and continued, " You must have somehow tripped the reset while I was throwing off the sensors with my heat index. I would have been fine, if you hadn't messed with the lasers."

"Fine? Really? Do you want me turn them back on and you can try again. I wouldn't mind watching you twist around again. You're quite flexible."

"The floor show is over pal." Annie looked back at his smiling face, all she could read was the word _Vixen_. " Well, I should say thank you again, but I am sure you are here for the formula. So you can run along now, back to your hospital where you belong. Leave science to the real scientists."

The blue eyed man crossed his arms, "Oh, really, and that would be you, I take it."

"Oh no, I'm not telling you a thing about me. Now, I have to concentrate so, bugger off! I'm wicked busy."

He eyed her up and down, started walking toward her slowly with his hands behind his back. With a quick rapid fire response he surmised, "Oh you have already told me a great deal about you. Raised in Southern California, but went to school back East, Possible Boston, but could be Connecticut. Studied abroad in England. Adept with a knife, meaning you might be a doctor, more likely a scientist given your last statement. A Scientist who is good with a knife and knows about base 8 sequences and can do body heat index calculations on one look: biology. Given our prize is a brain cancer drug, I say Neuroscience or oncology. So, my sweet, Emerald Vixen, slice any brain up today, Ms?"

"That's Dr. to you." Annie tried to control her obvious arousal at his quick dispatch of her curriculum Vitae. He was brilliant, to be sure. She still couldn't trust him.

"Interesting, Dr. Vixen. Well, I look forward to reading your research."

"I doubt you would understand it, you obvious are into the physical sciences, most likely Physics. Levers and pulleys and all that. Child's play, like I said. Now go back to your erector sets and leave biology to the experts okay, blue eyes?"

"LEVERS AND PULLEYS!? How dare you assume I am some sort of mechanical engineer or worse! I am a …" He caught himself as he saw her green eyes light up. He wagged his finger at her, " oh you're very good. Yes, must be Neuroscience. You Brain monkey's are all alike."

Annie's eyes grew wide, "MONKEYS! I have to get them out. I need to hurry. He's been in there for almost 2 days." Annie went back to working on the panel.

"I thought you were here for the formula?"

"I am! But I need to Micky out."

"Who's Micky? Your boyfriend?" His voice raised an octave. Annie didn't need to read minds to hear jealousy. _Interesting_.

"No! Not my boyfriend. My monkey! Micky. Now you can help me, or get out my way. Right now, I don't care." She sauntered off toward the vial. The stranger watched her hips shift back and forth in a hypnotic gaze.

"If you're coming, do try and keep up, dear. " Annie went back to panel.

The dark haired stranger came up behind Annie. She could feel his body heat radiating on her bare back. "Allow me, please." The blue eyed doctor went to studying the panel. His eyes darting around the numbers like a popcorn heating in a pan.

"Listen pal, this isn't some laser tag game. This is a highly complex set of numbers that changes every 15 seconds. I need to record the pattern in order to decode the…" The panel was open along with Annie's mouth.

She looked back the Blue eyed Dr., impressed with his quick dispatch of the code, "How did you do that?" She found her hand waving her neck. Suddenly, it seemed so hot in the room.

"Eidetic memory. Now if you don't mind. We have one more obstacle. I take it Dr. Vixen you have some DNA from that scallywag of a CEO?"

She didn't hear his question. She was focused on the words: "Eidetic memory? That only occurs in possibly 2% of the population, almost never found in adults. Hyperthymesia is so rare. That is just… Hoo!"

The blue eyed Dr. smirked at his ability to make this Emerald Vixen lose her vocabulary. He moved closer to whisper to in her ear, "Well, you help me get this formula, and I will recite anything you wish. Now, if you please? We are on a time line here."

Annie shook off her intellectual arousal and took a deep breath, "We are?"

"Yes, the lasers will be back on in 3 minutes."

"3 minutes?! What did you _**FORGET**_ to tell me that!?"

"HA HA! NO! You… distracted me… Now make haste!"

"Well, Dr. Recall, what was your brilliant plan going to be if I wasn't here."

"Well, I was going to break into his office and look for a coffee cup. Then I got here and found this Emerald Vixen contorting her beautiful body around like a Chinese acrobat, so I didn't get the DNA. NOW. I believe you have a plan, or we would be running by now, yes?"

Annie, smiled when he said 'Beautiful', but she had to focus. Now was not the time to make googly eyes at some Southern cat burglar scientist, however appealing his eyes and voice were.

Annie reached into the deep V of her costume and slowly slipped the covered slide out of her bra, holding it up for him to see. She removed the cover slowly. Her every move was memorized by the stranger. As he watched her with an intense stare, she could see him swallow. His adam's apple bobbed up and down.

"See, told you that you had a plan, Vixen! Now do it!"

Annie ran the sample over the last barrier and the vial popped up. He grabbed at the vial and knocked it over. Annie quickly grabbed it in mid air and shoved it into the place the slide was once housed. He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close to his body, eyeing down her deep V neck.

Annie's eyes narrowed on his gaze, "Don't you dare..."

"Oh, you are a tempting Vixen, aren't you? I do dare." Before he could reach between her breasts, and retrieve the vial, Annie slipped out of his grip with help of slick cat suit. Dr. Recall was too slow to catch her before she did a back flip toward the door of the lab.

"Now, Dr., let's talk about this. That formula belongs to me!" Dr Recall moved toward the Emerald Vixen, but she opened the door to the lab. Annie looked inside and made a whistle. At once, 12 monkeys were screeching at him deafening his ears. He had to dodge the monkey poo being flung at him. Micky jumped on Annie's shoulders and snuggled into her neck. The dark stranger tried to move the other side of the room, but Annie called "YooHoo!" Suddenly, Dr. Recall was stopped by a very aggressive and determined large monkey growling at him. She whistled again, and he ran to her.

"I'm sorry, Dr, I must dash. Careful now, the lasers will be back soon. I won't forget you, sir, I and I know you won't forget me." The Emerald Vixen left out the back door of the lab, with the monkey's quickly trailing behind her, screeching at Dr Recall to keep him at bay.

Once the door was closed, Dr. Recall said under his breath, "No, Vixen, I will never forget you."

* * *

The next morning, the LA zoo found 11 new rowdy specimens in their monkey exhibit. The grounds keepers were shocked, "I those guys are always horny, but do you think they made all them monkey's last night?"

"Dude. Who knows they way they mess around with each other. It worse than frat house in there. Just get more bananas."

* * *

Annie had returned to her apartment with a new friend. Micky stayed with the large monkey that night, snuggling and eating bananas. She let them watch animal planet while she took a long and well deserved bath.

As she striped off her costume and ran her bath, she thought about the evening events. She sank her body in the hot bubbles, and her mind wandered to her mysterious companion. _Fascinating man. Too bad I will never see him again._

* * *

After an shorten interview with the President of Cal-Tech and one phone call from her former professor, Annie was newest researcher at Cal-tech Neuroscience lab. She met her friend Betty and gave her good news. Betty was elated her friend was going to work with her and even more excited when she showed her the research, formula and Micky were safe.

"Betty, never ask me how, but here is the formula. I had it delivered to me this morning. And do not tell anyone that I gave it to you. You have to promise me"

"I promise Annie, but how.."

"What did I just say!? Now take this and the research and publish for us, quickly!"

"Thank you so much! Wow Annie! You're my super hero! I've been so upset about this. The gang was getting sick of my crying over lunch. Even Dr. Copper was sympathetic to my plight. He asked all about Barnworthy and the lab. Usually, he keeps to himself. "

"Dr. Copper, Who's that?"

"Oh, he's this arrogant theoretical physicist. You'll meet him at lunch today. He is always putting down my Harold. He has reason to arrogant though; he is basically the smartest guy here."

Annie's eyes widened, "That's saying a lot, this is Cal-Tech!'

"I know. He is kind of primmadonna, but his heart is in the right place. Just try not to strangle him with in the first 5 minutes." Betty high pitched voice and kind eyes were hard to resist.

Annie was not looking forward to meeting this jerk. She had enough of arrogant men at her last job. However, she would like to meet the smartest man at the smartest University in the country. _Intriguing_.

"Okay, but you know my tongue, it will be hard to hold back. I'll try and play nice."

Annie toured her new lab. It was smaller than UCLA, less equipment, and staff, but clean and organized. She settled in her new lab like an old cardigan. She brought Micky there and he settled in nicely. Finally, she found a home.

Betty came around for lunch right on time. Annie wanted to meet Betty friends, especially this intriguing man Betty told her about. Timidly, she made her way to a table in the cafeteria with Betty, "Gentlemen, this is my friend, Dr. Annie Fiona Flowers, she started today in Neuroscience."

Hellos and greeting were all around. She noticed one chair was empty.

The group was pleasant small group of like minded individuals. There was Betty husband, Harold, of course, he was one hanging on Betty neck like a scarf.

Then there was Rafi, an interesting fellow with nervous tick anytime a woman talked to him. He was twitching like mad when Annie was introduced.

"You know I could help you with that, if you want." Annie smiled at Rafi, but he just nodded and looked down and twitched even more.

Then she was introduced to Larry. A nice enough fellow, short, glasses and good with lasers. Annie squinted at him when he mentioned lasers_. Too short_

After few minutes, a tall dark hair lanky fellow walked in the room. Annie eyes followed him immediately. His movements were smooth, silent like a cat. He noticed her straight away.

Betty shifted uncomfortably, "Oh boy, here he is. Brace for impact."

Dr. Copper approached the table nodding to the group. He sat down across from Annie and ignored the rest of the table. She looked away from his penetrating gaze.

"Betty, whom have you brought to be graced with my presence today?" Dr. Copper was eyeing Annie with a strange look. Upon that comment, she glared at him. That when she noticed his blue eyes. Striking blue like pools of lapis. He never took his eyes off her, he was frozen. She could tell his pulse increased, his eyes were dilated. She tried to read his thoughts but all she heard was _Intriguing_.

"Sherman! Play nice! This is Annie, she started today. She is going to be working in…"

"Neuroscience." He said it flatly and with conviction.

Annie, shot up, "How did you know that?"

"Well, I would like to say my brilliance deduced you were in biology based on the fact you're wearing a lab coat, you have slight stain on your sleeve, obviously formaldehyde. You're friends with Betty and there is an opening in Neuroscience that needed to be filled. However, that would be disingenuous. Your name tag, Dr. Annie Fiona Flowers." He held out his hand for her to shake it. She didn't notice the group collective gasp at his gesture. She did notice the hint of soap and talc off his touch.

Annie took his hand, squinting her eyes at him, " Nice to meet you, Sherman…"

"Dr." He coughed.

"Forgive me, I know the importance of academic titles, Dr. Sherman Copper. Dr. of what exactly?"

"Physics."

"Ah, levers and pulleys and things. That's so… what's the word I'm looking for? Hmm, cute."

"Cute? First all I am not into Levers and pulleys and such. I am a theoretical physicist who will one day win a Nobel Prize for finding the basis of a grand unified theory of everything. What do you do? Cut up dead things."

"My colleagues and I are mapping the neurological substrates that sub serve global information processing. My work is practical and provable, unlike yours. Additionally, when I do map the human mind, I will be able to recreate your thought processes, ergo brandish your theories under my paradigm."

Sherman was strangely aroused by her glaring intelligence, but offended by her remarks, "That's the rankest psychologism, and was conclusively revealed as hogwash by Gottlob Frege in the 1890s! Besides, I seriously doubt you could recreate any of my thought processes."

Betty jumped in, "He's kind of freak. He can remember anything."

"Oh really, Dr. You can recall anything?" Annie's eyes darted around his face. _Could it be?_

"Yes, anything." His eyes narrowed on her. She could tell he was scanning her, trying to recall her face, but not knowing where he had seen her.

Betty broke the shared gaze between them. "Sherman, guess what? We have the formula back!"

Sherman shook from his gaze at Annie and looked surprised. "How? When?"

Annie shot Betty a look. Betty continued, "It was dropped off by an anonymous source today. Amazing! I know you were concerned."

"Yes, well, my Grandfather died of cancer because he couldn't afford treatment. I would love to see your research be put to good use one day. I am very pleased it is miraculously recovered." Sherman's eyes looked away, like he was thinking of something or someone. He smiled and went back to his food. Suddenly she saw a flash of white by her leg. Instinctively, she grabbed for it. He didn't notice his hand knock over the salt shaker. As she brought the shaker back to the table, quietly, she could see he was frozen again. She tried to read his thoughts. All she heard was _Vixen…_

Larry spoke and broke Annie's concentration, "Oh Sherman, why did you need all that research I was doing on lasers? It seems out of your field?"

Sherman looked up at Larry, "I used it to measure the total antineutrino flux in the detector. "

Annie looked at him closely. _He's lying. I can smell it. It subtle, but it's there. That and hint of talc._

She cocked her head, giving away her disbelief with her body movements. Sherman looked up and stared into her eyes. She looked unimpressed.

"In what world would you use lasers to measure anti-neutrinos? Don't you need a solution of cadmium chloride in water?"

Sherman shook from his stupor, "Well, in a world where laser would be used to create photons. If ones measures the Antineutrinos with an energy above the threshold of 1.8 MeV i can cause a charged current or "inverse beta-decay" interactions with the protons in the water, producing positrons and neutrons."

Annie cut him off, "Yes, but didn't Frederick Reines and Clyde Cowan found in 1956 that resulting positron annihilation with electrons created pairs of coincident photons with an energy of about 0.5 MeV each."

Sherman leaned forward, "Correct, which could be detected by the two scintillation detectors above and below the target. To answer your question, photon equals lasers...But a better question is how do you know about that? You're in biology."

"Just because I am in biology doesn't mean I don't read other fields. In a world where academics are limited to biology text alone…"

Sherman cut her off, "We would be ruled by sheep and grass would be gold."

Annie crossed her arms, and had a slight smirk on her face, "You better be able to defend those suppositions, sir."

"In a world where the only books are biology, all other forms of education would be limited to basic needs for life. The leading universities would rally around the ultimate goal of cloning. Sheep would be cloned and perfected, imbuing them with all the intellect of humans. Given their genetic superiority and the human's lack of other sources of stimulation, Sheep would be viewed a benign overlords, willing to rule humanity. Grass would be given to appease our sheep-like masters."

Annie sat back, her hands on the table, "I would have to say, correct."

The table watched this exchange, "Correct? How can that possibly be correct? He just made that up?"

"Because it is logical and follows a sound argument. And frankly, because it correct." Annie was impressed with this stranger, but not as impressed as he was with her. He was intrigued to say the least. Unfortunately, she cut their time together too short for his taste.

"Well, , it's been a pleasure." She got up to leave, I look forward to testing that memory of yours more in the future. Now I must go back to the lab. It's been a pleasure, everyone. I will let you get back to your erector sets."

"Well, Dr. Flowers. I look forward to speaking with you further on this topic and seeing you…" He rose from the table deliberately, "Again." She turned and walked out the door.

Sherman watched her leave. "Who was that Green eyed Vixen?"


	2. Issue 2 Volume 1

**_The Emerald Vixen Issue 2 Vol 1_**

* * *

The room was dark, poorly lit, or done on purpose, she wasn't sure. A tall strawberry blond approached the desk slowly, like she was waiting for a trap door to open under her feet. She seemed nervous, yet too brazen or naïve to hide it. Her tight dark blue outfit had a layer of sweat forming under it that been building since she got the call that HE wanted to talk. She had never seen his face; this would be their first meeting in the flesh. Every other time she had received instructions from messengers or in codes left at her work, her parents house, or her apartment. He knew everything about her and it scared her more than anything. All the messages were signed: Professor G.

He had made big promises to her: Funding, her own lab, even the Nobel Prize was hers if she played along. After her failed attempt to get Dr. Sherman Copper to reveal his secrets and share in his Nobel glory, she was stuck. She couldn't get close to a brilliant scientist; until he contacted her. Now she was after a bigger prize. IF she could get the nanobots from that idiot Larry Koffsteder, she could not only use them to work on her experiments, but for one step closer to the Nobel for herself. She needed Professors G's help, but she was going to double cross him in the end. He wouldn't have a clue and she could stop being used as puppet. Now, she had to play along.

She walked up to the overly large mahogany desk. There was a dark large leather chair that was facing the window. _He must be in the chair: Professor G._

"Ms. Norowitz. Thank you for being on time. I trust you found the facility to your liking?"

Professor G had an impressive lab. It had all the latest equipment, a large primate lab for experiments, and the best part: A staff of loyal minions ready to do his bidding. It was well guarded too, perfect for clandestine meetings or unethical science experiments. Professor G had promised Ramona Norowitz that she could work in the lab, if she completed this assignment. "Yes sir, it is impressive. I can't wait to get started on the nanobot's experiments."

"Well, Ramona, you still need to get them, now don't you. Your experience at Cal-Tech is the reason I called you here. I need someone on the inside. The designer of the Bots, Larry Koffsteder, he is someone you know?" Professor G still had not turned around. He kept the chair turned from her. His low voice reverberated through the large office. She knew he was aware of her contact with Larry before, so he must be testing her.

"Yes sir, I met him when I was working with Sherman." She didn't like how she completely failed to seduce Sherman Copper. Dr. Copper was all business, and never gave her a second look despite all her efforts. Larry was easy, most of those awkward boys were. Their lack of self confidence was an easy target for a beautiful woman. The only snag was that Larry was enamored with his clueless blond neighbor, Jenny. She didn't know her last name, but Ramona didn't need it. She knew how to get rid of her. Besides, their torrid relationship was easy to rip apart. "I know how to get to Larry. Leave it to me."

"Good, but I have to tell you, I have tried to get to him before. I sent another girl, Joyce Kim to get a rocket fuel I wanted. She was… Less than effective and the situation became... Let's just say explosive. I don't keep useless equipment around, Ramona, it clutters the lab. Understand?"

Ramona swallowed hard to try and get her dry throat to work, "I understand Professor, but my methods will be effective. I know this man."

"You might, but his roommate, your former boss, Dr. Copper, has proven to be.. Less than cooperative. Avoid him at all costs, Understand?"

"I understand."

The chair turned around slowly, however his face was still in the dark. She couldn't see anything except a ring with a G on it."Make sure you do. We need those nanobots and their activation program this week. Do not fail me. I would hate to see such a pretty face cry. Do we understand each other, Ms. Norworitz?"

"Perfectly."

* * *

Sherman Copper was convinced he had deduced that Annie was Emerald Vixen. She was beautiful like the Vixen, in Neuroscience and since visiting her in the lab, he could tell she was good with a blade. In the last few weeks since the incidence with the formula, Sherman had been getting closer with Annie Fiona Flowers. They had been texting back and forth, having lunch together, and a few sessions of Skype. They had created a new game that infuriated his friends called, In a world, were they postulate what if scenarios. Annie was brilliant at it, but the group thought it was silly. They were getting closer, but only as friends. They had yet to have dinner together or any sort of date.

Sherman Copper wanted a lot more than dinner from this tempting vixen, but he had to play it cool. He had dropped several hints that he knew she was the Emerald Vixen. She teased that she didn't have clue what he was talking about but Sherman thought he knew better. Unfortunately most of these conversations were at the Cal-Tech Cafeteria and within ear shot of his nosy friends. After one lunch date, he thought he had her:

"So Dr. Flowers, I would love to visit your lab again. It was an education to see how adept you are with a scalpel. "

Annie eyed Sherman up and down, "Any time you can be educated in the fascinating world of Neuroscience is a benefit to your limited education, sir. I would welcome a visit."

"That would be wonderful. I would love to take you out to dinner to thank you for your time. Wait did you say _limited education_?!" Annie smirked.

"Oh you're just remembering that now huh? Anyway, to answer your question. I would love to have dinner."

Larry piped in, "Jenny is working at the Pound cake factory tonight! You could go there?"

Sherman shook his head, "Larry, I will not take Dr. Flowers to a restaurant were your ex unrequited love works simply to spy on her. By the way, I seriously doubt she is canoodling with the Mack, that husky ex's of hers."

"But you always go to the Pound cake factory on Tuesday? Are you saying you're going to change your routine for Dr. Flowers?" Larry crossed his arms waiting for Sherman to squirm, which he did almost on cue. Annie could see Sherman was uncomfortable and piped in.

"Well, I would love to go there. I have never been and I am CRAZY for pound cake. Could we go there? You said the dinner should be a thank you. Should I have the choice?" Annie smirked slightly. She could see Sherman relax.

"Well, if it would make you happy, then I will change the plans. I guess we can go there. But we are not spying on Jenny! Just two colleagues enjoying a meal together, right Dr. Flowers?"

"Correct again, Dr. Copper."

Just then Annie noticed the table became uneasy as all eyes were on a tall strawberry blond woman that had come into the cafeteria. Sherman looked down to his food, hoping his gaze was not met by her. No such luck, the tall woman came right up to the table. She eyed Annie up and down and sat down across from Sherman. "Hello Dr. Copper, Dr. Koffsteder." The woman's eyes were fixed on Larry, who looked to his friend for introductions.

"Hello Ramona. Dr. Flowers, this is Ramona Norowitz. She used to attend school here." Sherman seemed unimpressed with the woman. Annie held out her hand but it was ignored. "I worked with _you_, Dr. Copper. I seemed to remember spending a lot of time with you, have you forgotten?"

"You know that is impossible."

"Good." Ramona looked to Larry. "Larry, it is good to see you again, you are looking… _Well_… Very well…" Ramona licked her straw like a Popsicle. Larry was nervous but transfixed at the action. Annie rolled her eyes. _Is he going to fall for that old trick?_

"OH yeah, well, I've been working out, so you know…" Larry rolled his shoulder like he was relaxing his tense bulging muscles. Sherman rolled his eyes.

Annie thought, _Apparently he did fall for it…_

"Since when do you work out? Unless you count Wii Sport, and even then I have to help you over the hurdles in the second level."

Larry glared at Sherman. Annie didn't need super powers to hear his thoughts, _SHUT UP! _

Annie tried to help, "Larry is very busy with work, but I am sure he finds time to get in exercise." It almost would have sounded like flirting, and it did to Ramona. She gave Annie a cold stare. Sherman thought it sounded flirty too. "Oh Annie, he doesn't exercise. Asthma, you know. I, on the other hand, have no such aliment."

Sherman, obviously could not hear that Larry told him to shut up. He continued, "However, you might be referring to the extreme sport of keeping up with my mind. An exhausting exercise to be sure."

Ramona chimed in, "Oh Dr. Copper, it was exhausting. Hours upon hours of exhaustion. It took me weeks to recover. " She turned to Annie with piercing hazel eyes,_ I had him. I had him before you. Mousy little lab rat_. "Are you dating Dr. Koffsteder, Dr.?" Annie could read Ramona's mind: _BACK OFF SISTER, HE'S MINE!_

Sherman shot straight up and answered before Annie could correct her, "NO, he is not dating her. Larry is free as a bird. Dr. Flowers is not for him. He'll date anyone, won't you Larry? " Annie looked at Sherman now, shocked by his adamant retort. _Not for him? What does that mean?_

"OH good, I would hate to have to fight off this…" Ramona looked Annie up and down and sneered, "This one… for Larry's affections." Larry blushed, Annie and Sherman both rolled their eyes.

Ramona turned back to Larry and with blinking eyes asked, "Any way Larry, what are you working on lately, anything interesting?"

Larry sat up straighter, "Ah yes, as a matter of fact. I've developed some nanobots that have the ability to re-write memory engrams. It should help with Alzheimer's patients."

Annie's eyes lit up, "Really? Oh wow! I would love to review your results! That's sounds intriguing." Larry was just about to offer to show her the work when Ramona piped in, cutting him off. "I would LOVE to see that for myself. "

Annie looked at Ramona, she could hear her thoughts_**: It will be mine before you know it, you fool.**_ She looked again at her. Ramona was planning on stealing his work! Annie had to warn him. But he was an idiot and offered to show her tomorrow. Maybe he could hide the work from her? Dr. Recall would know what to do. The Emerald Vixen could ask Dr. Recall to help with Larry.

It was a good thing Annie brought her suit today. She had a plan to get Dr. Recall/Sherman off her back and convince him she was NOT the Vixen. The last week at lunch, he kept asking her about her background, her time abroad, and even asked if she had ever seen Chinese Acrobats. He had been so close to just asking her if she was the Emerald Vixen. She didn't want to admit it, not to him, or anyone. The Emerald Vixen was wanted by the Police for releasing the test monkeys and stealing Yoohoo. She had to keep her identity secret. She didn't quite trust Dr. Recall but she needed his help.

After work, Sherman was going to pick up Annie at her Lab. He thought he was so clever when he figured out she was Emerald Vixen. He was going to confront her at dinner. Maybe he would admit he was Dr. Recall, actually he would have to admit it. How else would he know about her. He didn't want to however, Dr. Recall was wanted by the police for breaking into the Glendale Corporation. It seems the Camera caught him leaving, monkey poop and all. At least they didn't see his true identity. That was safe. For now.

As Sherman approached Annie's door, he could see her working at her microscope. Her back was facing the door. He could see her brown hair and the back of her lab coat, but nothing else. Her movements were strange, but he chalked it up to her work with Icky things. Suddenly, his eyes saw a green flash from the left. He looked: Impossible! It was the Emerald Vixen! Sherman's mind raced; how can she be here as the Emerald Vixen and at her lab? He had to decide, see Annie or follow the Vixen.

He chose the Vixen. He followed her through the halls. She was crafty, avoiding cameras and ducking in and out of labs. He followed her to the lab where Koffsteder worked. She entered, looking for anyone to notice her. Just then, Sherman received a text: _Annie: I am finished with my work, if you are ready to go._ He went into the lab, but she was gone, disappeared with a trace. He was not used to being wrong, but it seems Annie was not the Emerald Vixen after all. Disappointment seeped in his veins, not only for his mistake, but because he thought she was a super hero, like him. However, Annie was still intriguing. He was looking forward to his date with her. He only had one encounter with that Green eyed Vixen and Annie was a real woman. Better to have reality than just a fantasy, he thought. He rushed to her lab.

_Sherman: Be right there._

He made his way back to the Annie's lab just in time to see her emerge from the Ladies room. She was out of breath, for some unknown reason but looked wonderful. She met him in the hall. "I see you are ready, shall we go?"

"Yes.." Sherman looked back toward Leonard's lab, "Let's go." Sherman still couldn't get the Vixen out of his mind. _Why was she there?_

"Why was who there?" Annie inquired, looking at him funny.

Sherman looked at Annie, "I didn't say anything."

"OH sorry. I thought you asked something." _I gotta watch that. _Annie quickly changed the subject. " SO anyway, tell me more about Pound cake factory, it sounds like an efficient facility for food preparation…" _Phew, that was close Annie. _Hopefully her little ruse worked. She put Yoohoo in her teaching Skelton that she borrowed from the school. She placed it in front of the microscope and put a lab coat on it with a wig. YooHoo had to move the arms just slightly so it would like Annie, while she dressed as the Vixen led Dr. Recall to the other end of the building. Larry's lab had a vent that led directly to the ladies room where she could escape and dress in her normal clothes. She had to keep her Vixen costume on under her clothes, but since it was skin tight, she was safe. Annie always wore clothing that covered herself completely. Hopefully Sherman believed her that she was NOT the Emerald Vixen.

At the restaurant, Sherman seemed distracted, nervous. His mind was working on why the Vixen was in Larry's lab.

"Dr. Copper, are you nervous to be out with me?" Annie could see he was tense.

"Please excuse me; I am not nervous to be with you. Not in the least. As a matter of fact, I am more comfortable with you than anyone I've met before." Sherman smiled when Annie blushed at his statement, "My mind is elsewhere. Forgive my manners. My mother would be appalled and want her money back for my cotillion training."

"Cotillion training? Wow, you are a real southern Gentleman, aren't you?"

"Yes, ma'am. Texas through and through. I know so little about you, however, where did you grow up."

"Mostly here, in Southern California, but I spent some time abroad. " Just then the blond bubbly waitress came up. Annie could see Sherman roll his eyes as she smirked at him.

"Well, I never thought I would see the day. Is this Sherman Copper out with a girl?

"Annie, this is Jennie. She is my next door neighbor, and by our bad luck, our incompetent wait staff this evening."

"What did I tell you about insulting people who handle your food, Sherman?" Jenny was a cute blond with a drool inducing figure. She seemed nice enough, sweet even. It was almost like she had a brother sister report with Sherman. "So, Annie, I'm glad I finally get a chance to meet you in the flesh. Nice to meet you. Sherman and Annie! I love it; **Shanny**! So cute!"

"Shanny?"

Sherman rolled his eyes for the 3rd time this evening, "Juvenile amalgamation of our names. Jenny! What have I told you!" Annie could clearly hear him tell Jenny to shut up about Annie with his thoughts_. Hmmm, Interesting._

Annie smiled, "How long did it take you to come up with that?" Annie looked at Sherman, _Just_ _How long have you been talking about me, sir?_

Sherman glared at Jenny, she got the hint, "I umm.. Just came up with it! I'm smart too, ya know! Just not like my genius neighbors in apartment 4A. Anyway, Sherman, let me get your order. Oh, before I do…" Sherman rolled his eyes for the 4th time, "How is Larry? Is he… you know.. doing okay?" Annie could read Jenny's mind, it was pretty clear. She missed Larry and had regrets. They must have dated. Sherman didn't help her fears.

"Well, he is on a date tonight with one of my former grad students, Ramona Norowitz. Remember her?"

"The crazy chick that was all over you like white on rice?" Another glare from Sherman. Annie could read this, _SHUT UP JENNY!_

"Yes, that woman. What Larry sees in her is mystery. " Sherman looked back at his menu ignoring Annie's pleading eyes for more information.

"Maybe it is why she is interested in him that drives the attraction." Annie added. Both Sherman and Jenny looked at her. "What do you mean?" Sherman asked.

"I think she is after more than just a date with Dr. Koffsteder. I think she wants his research."

"What makes you think that?" Sherman was intrigued, but it could be possible. He just simply couldn't imagine a woman being interested in Larry for any other reason.

Annie couldn't let on that she had read Ramona's thoughts, so she just added, "Well, she did ask a lot of questions about his work. Anyone who shows that much interest in someone's work without being in their field might have an ulterior motives. Annie looked at Sherman, seeing if he would get the hint. He did.

"Well, I am interested in your work. "

"Yes, but that is purely for science and intellectual curiosity. No other ulterior motive." Annie looked into his eyes.

"Yes. Just for science. Anyway, Jenny. We need to order, or we will be here all night." Sherman looked at Annie. He had a slight smile when he said all night. _Boy this guy is hard to read._

The dinner was pleasant for Annie, but she knew it would be. Sherman really was an excellent conversationalist. Annie found him fascinating. The fact he didn't drive was off-putting, but Annie agreed to drop him off at his apartment. Their conversation was so stimulating; they spent an additional 10 minutes in the car after she parked.

"Oh, Dr. Copper, look at the time. I am sorry to have kept you so late."

"Yes, it is late, but the conversation was thrilling. It is so rare I meet someone who can match my intellectual prowess. Thank you for agreeing to have dinner with me. I enjoyed this evening. " Sherman was looking at Annie. He was focused on her mouth. She knew he wanted to kiss her. She was dying to kiss him as well. She turned to face him more, "The pleasure was all mine, sir. Thank you for taking me. I hope you enjoyed the lesson in Neuroscience and now have a better understanding of the exciting and thrilling field of biology." She moved a few inches closer to him.

Sherman took a deep swallow, "Yes, I believe I have a greater understanding of Biology, but I would love to know more." He moved a few inches closer to her, "Much more." He moved his hand to the back of her seat. She could feel his breath on her lips. He was just about to kiss her when his phone beeped. He tried to silence it, "Excuse me." Then he got a text and an email update and a twitter alert. "Good lord, what in the devil?" He looked down at his phone and his eyes widened.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Annie knew he was upset.

Sherman took a deep breath, "It seems that someone has stolen the nanobots from Larry's lab. They don't know when, but sometime this evening…" Sherman's voice trailed off. Annie could see his eyes narrow. _VIXEN_!

"OH my god! That's terrible! DO they know who did it?" Annie thought, _I know who did it. That Ramona harlot. God, Larry is such an idiot!_

"No. But I think I do. I have to go. Please forgive me. I enjoyed our evening. I will call you and perhaps we can discuss biology further. Good night." Sherman jumped from the car and ran to the building.

Annie watched him enter the building with a twang of regret, but she had work to do.

She knew it! _Ramona_. Annie needed more Intel. It seems the Vixen would be working late tonight. She had to get to Larry lab and see if there were any clues.

She sped off towards Cal-Tech. Sherman had the same idea. He donned his Dr. Recall outfit and headed out to Cal-Tech. He had to get Intel. The campus police were idiots. They would never catch the criminal. Dr. Recall thought he knew who stole the nanabots….The Emerald Vixen!


	3. Issue 2 Volume 2

**Emerald Vixen Issue 2 Vol 2**

Annie raced back to Cal-Tech. She had to get information about the theft and see if she could find any clues. She parked her car away from the building and snuck in through the math department. The halls were empty, except for police activity near Larry's lab. She needed to hear what they were saying but not be seen. She went to the ladies room by her office and snuck through the vents. She could hear the conversations. Larry was seated on a stool with towel to the back of his head; Ramona rubbing his back.

"Like I told you, we were just coming back from our date. Ramona went to the bath room and I went to the lab. I was getting out some work I had when…"

The campus police cut him off, "Wait, why were you here if you were on a date, with HER!?" Ramona dressed for the occasion. She wore a skin tight dress with slit up the thigh. The slit was almost as deep as the neck line. If she showed any more cleavage she would be finding dollar bills in her shorts.

"She wanted to see what I was working on. Anyway, I made my way to the lab and…"

"Why didn't you show her tomorrow, why at night?"

"Well, we were going to visit the Astro lab too, you know…"

The campus police nodded and looked at Ramona up and down, "Oh I get it.. anyway continue.."

Larry had a towel on his head, "Anyway I was getting out the canister, when I was hit on the back of my head. Next thing I knew Ramona was standing there."

The campus police nodded, "Yes, that's when I found you. So Ms. Norowitz, you say you didn't see anyone?"

Ramona had a fake, soft voice that screamed innocence, "Oh no sir. No one. I was just coming back from the bathroom when I heard a ruckus."

"A Ruckus?" The police asked. In the vents, Annie just rolled her eyes. _Oh god, lady, give it a rest…_

"Yes, a ruckus. So I ran to see what was the matter, and my poor Larry was on the floor. "She rubbed his back, "Are you okay, honey?"

Larry sat up a little straighter, "Yeah. I'm okay. At least they only got the test bots."

Ramona voice went flat, "_What_?"

"Yeah, those were the test bots. The real ones are at home. I was working on the program and I needed them. The program doesn't work unless they are within 2 feet of the bots. Ow… Let's go back to your place. I need to lay down."

Ramona's shoulders slumped, "Wouldn't you be happier in your own place, honey? Your own bed."

"No, actually I wouldn't. Sherman is there and he is driving me crazy. I don't want a whole bunch of "I told you so." I need a break. Please?" Larry pouted. Ramona looked irritated, but acquiesced; she had to keep the hobbit happy. At least until she could get the bots. She grabbed her overly large purse and head out with Larry.

"Okay, Dr. Koffsteder. Will be in touch. I am glad everything is okay. Come sign some paperwork tomorrow okay?"

Larry left holding his head with Ramona in tow. The police left shortly afterwards, locking the door behind them. Annie waited a few minutes and then swung out from the vent. She looked over the scene. Larry's work sounded intriguing to her, but what would Ramona want with Alzheimer's bots? She fired up the computer and took a look at his results.

"Oh my god…" As Annie looked over the research, it became clear. These bots could target the brain in dangerous ways. They could be programmed to restore and erase memories. They could also be used to re-write memories. The implications were staggering. One could use these to re-write a person's brain to have them forget love ones, entrance codes or even write in false memories. They needed the bots and the code in order to do. Only a trained Neuroscientist would know how to use this work. Annie wondered if Larry had shown this work to anyone in her field. They would've told him they are too dangerous to use. Annie was copying down a list of the researcher that Larry had contacted. She didn't hear the door open behind her or the man slip in the dark. All at once, she felt hands around her mouth and her chest, pinning her arms down on the sides. The dark stranger had wrapped his legs around her, she couldn't move. He was strong and she could feel his breath on her ear. He smelled of pound cake and Talc.

"So, came back to finish the job, have we, Vixen?" Annie mumbled and struggled against his grip, but he was too strong.

"Ah ah, my slippery minx. Not this time. You aren't going anywhere." Sherman smelled her hair, the aroma of Cherries filled his senses. "Now, where could you possibly have hid a canister of nano bots in this alluring outfit?" Dr. Recall moved his hands down her arm to her waist and pulled her flush with him. "It looks like I am going to have to search you." He pulled her closer, tightening his grip on the waist. However his legs were not so nimble, and Annie slipped one leg out.

With a fluid motion, she knocked his knee out. He lost his balance and the couple fell on the floor with a thud. The surprising action caused Dr. Recall to loosen his grip on the Vixen, and she slipped out off him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back on his chest, holding her flush with his body. His breath was on her chest, which for some unknown reason was pushed in his face. She wiggled against him, but he just held her tighter; tighter than he needed to. They were lying on the floor, the Vixen on top of him. He wasn't going to let her go, this time.

"Let go of me before I maim you in such a way you will not be able to create offspring." She moved her knee up to his groin. Sherman flipped her on her back and was now laying on top of her, pinning her legs under him. He was stronger than he appeared, or he had an uncanny knowledge of physics. Annie couldn't spend time on the debate. He had pinned her hands to the floor. His face was within an inch of hers.

"I think I would like to have progeny someday. With my intellect and superior genetic material, I would be able to create a race of benign overloads as to gift humanity."

"You sound like a super villain, you know that?"

"You're the villain! You stole the nanobots this afternoon. I saw you go into the lab."

Annie smiled, "Oh you did huh? I didn't see you. By the way, something down there is poking me."

"Never mind.. That's my… phone…Anyway, back to the topic at hand. WHERE ARE THE NANOBOTS?"

"For your information, I did not steal the Nanobots! I was…. " Annie was cut off. Sherman put his hand to her mouth. "Shh, someone is coming… the police."

"I can't hear anything.." then she heard the voices in the hall. _"It's this way officer, I am glad you guys are here, this is out of our depth as campus police, you city cops.._

Annie and Sherman said at the same time to each other, "_Cops! They can't find me_!" Sherman looked at her, "You?"

"Yes me! I stole the monkey from the lab, what's with you?"

"They have me on tape. Quick, in here." Sherman popped off her and grabbed her hand. He pulled her into a small closet to the side of the lab. There was barely enough room for one person let alone two. They were fused together. There was slight light coming in the crack of the door. It hit Sherman's eyes perfectly. Annie took a deep breath and held it. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Her chest was pressed up against him. He looked her up and down.

"I should turn you in, you thieving Vixen."

"I should say the same to you. Now hush, I want to listen." Annie couldn't make out what they were saying, but Dr. Recall keen hearing could hear every word. The theft happened at night when Ramona and Larry came to the lab. Larry was hurt but he was okay. No suspects. The nanobots were safe. Sherman looked at Annie when they said the thief hit Larry, but he confused because they said it happened at night.

The voices got louder, "Have you guys checked the room? All the closets and exits?" Annie tensed up and held Dr. Recall closer. He put his hand to her mouth and held his breath.

The officer was just about to open the door and find the two heroes entwined when the campus police said, "Oh yeah, nothing in there. I think we should check the outer door. It doesn't add up that that they got in and that girl didn't see anything."

The officer walked away and the couple let out a short breath. "Okay, show me the exit doors." In a moment they were gone.

Sherman waited till he heard the door close. Then he looked at the Emerald Vixen. The light was shining on her eyes. He couldn't see her face but he could smell her shampoo again and feel her body pressed against him.

"I think your large phone is ringing on vibrate, Dr. Recall."

Sherman, blushed, and shifted, "Yes, well… I'll get it later. I think they are gone. But you aren't going anywhere. I have some questions for you, Vixen."

"Could we go somewhere less… Intimate?"

"I don't know." He pulled her even closer than before. He's lips were inches from her face, "will you run?"

"No. I won't. I swear on Marie Curie's grave."

"Well, alright then." Dr. Recall opened the door and they squeezed out of the room. He didn't let go of her waist though, he pulled her back to him, her back was on his chest. "Are you going to interrogate me like this or should we get on the ground again. I think I liked it when you were on top."

Dr. Recall smiled and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Oh, you are a Vixen. I need to make sure you won't run. I should tie you up." He pulled her closer. Annie could feel every inch of him pressed against her.

"I think I would like that too much." She winked back at him. "Oh, your phone is getting bigger…"

Sherman released her and shifted uncomfortably toward the exit. "Now, where are the nanobots. You need to hurry and tell me, they could be back any minute. And I have half a mind just to turn you in, given you hit Larry!"

"I didn't hit Larry! I wasn't even here! Ramona Norowitz stole them, but she got the wrong ones. The real ones are.."

"At Larry's apartment…" Sherman remembered that Larry had a canister on his desk. He meant to ask him about it. Hoping he didn't bring work home again, like the time he brought home rocket fuel and blew up the elevator. "Oh man…Wait, how do you know it was her, she was here with Larry, she said she found Larry hit… Oh… never mind.. Clever."

"Exactly, she targeted Larry for a date for no other reason than to get the nanobots. She is the one who hit Larry and then acted like she was just a witness. God, Cops are stupid when it comes to witnesses. I don't know why Ramona wants the nanobots, but it is bad."

"How do you know about Ramona?"

"A little bird told me. I have eyes in Cal-Tech. Friends in biology, let's just say." Annie stood up and headed toward the computer. Dr. Recall followed her. "Look, this is what they can do. I was here tonight getting information in an attempt to catch who stole them. Whomever stole them probably knows what they are capable of, probably a neuroscientist

Dr. Recall crossed his arms and looked down at her, "Like yourself."

"I never said I was in neuroscience, but I have a friend in that field. Anyway, look at the hippocampus reactions. These things are dangerous. They can rewrite brain patterns. This isn't just about Larry losing his research. This is bigger, much bigger."

Dr. Recall looked over the scans. He wasn't a biologist, but he knew enough to know it was bad. "How do you know all of this? Are you in on it with Ramona?"

Annie turned and cocked her head at Dr. Recall, "Really? Genius? If I was in on it, why would I tell you this? Why would I implicate Ramona if she and I were working together..I thought you had a 183 IQ?"

"I do, but wait.. how do you know what IQ I have?" He knows Dr. Recall never said his IQ. _How did she know?_

Annie shifted, she almost gave away she knew he was Sherman, "Lucky guess. Anyway. I need to find Ramona and stop her. I think she is going to go to …Larry's apartment tomorrow and get the real ones. Someone needs to warn him and his roommate, Sherman."

Sherman stepped back upon hearing his name, "How do you know about him? You seemed to know a lot things, little lady?"

The Emerald Vixen stood up and leaned back seductively on the table, "Oh, I've heard of Dr. Sherman Copper, who hasn't. I heard he is quite a catch. Smart guy, tall, handsome and dashing blue eyes. Ahhh.. Dream boat….He's probably smarter than you, and not so arrogant. Maybe I should drop in on him sometime." The Vixen licked her lips and watched his reaction.

Sherman was trying desperately to keep up the façade, but it was proving difficult with the huge grin on his face. He shook off the compliments and stated, "Well, he is unavailable to you, Vixen. I know him personally, and he has his eye on another tempting green eyed girl."

"Are you sure?" Annie came up to Dr. Recall and ran her hand down his ear to neck and then his chest. She leaned up to whisper within an inch of his mouth, "I can be quite convincing."

Sherman took a deep breath and swallow, "Yes, he is quite… Unavailable."

Annie stepped back, "Well, that is disappointing. She must be quite a catch to turn his head."

"I've heard she is." Sherman was in such a mess. Physically attracted to the Vixen before him, but falling for Annie more each time he was with her. He knew his feelings were going to be hard to hide sooner than later with Annie. His alter ego' had his own desires. Which one of these women did he really want?

"And here I thought I would have a date for Friday, no matter. Oh, well, I wouldn't want to be a home wrecker. Anyway. If you know Sherman and Larry, will you tell them to be careful. I think there is more going on here than meets the eye. Ramona doesn't seem smart enough to think of this on her own.

"She isn't.. Not by a long shot." Sherman's mind was racing. Ramona was too stupid to understand the implication of the nanobots. She wasn't even a Dr. She was puppet. Dr. Recall had to follow the strings and find the puppet master.

"OH, you know her, huh? Former girlfriend you're trying to _FORGET_?"

"HA HA! NO! I just know of her.. not her.. Anyway! You seem to know a lot of things, too Vixen!"

"Well, I may not have your memory, but I listen. Now, if you need someone to help you with the scans, ask Dr. Annie Fiona Flowers. She knows brain scans." It was a risk that Annie mentioned her name. She wanted to up the ruse that they were two separate people. At least for a while. She had to know Sherman's intentions.

"Wait… you know Annie?" Sherman's throat was dry. There really were **two **women, he thought. Two tempting Vixens. He had to choose. This was like the Xbox and Play station fiasco all over again.

"Yes, I know Annie. Smart girl. Little Shy, but good with monkeys. I like that… Anyway, she can help. If you need me, tell her. She knows how to get a hold of me."

"Are you two… sisters?" It was the only explanation Dr. Recall could think of.

"It feels like it some days. Like twins. Anyway…" The Emerald Vixen jumped up to the vent and did a flip inside. She popped her head down. "Be careful, Dr. Recall. These things could rewrite any one's brain. Even yours." And she was gone.

* * *

The next morning, Larry showed up at the apartment. He looked like he had a wild night. Sherman was waiting for him to speak with him about the events of last night, and the Vixen's warning. Unfortunately, Larry brought along his new girlfriend, Ramona.

"Oh, crap, you're up.. I thought you might be asleep. It was 5:30 in the morning. Larry wanted to sleep in, but Ramona insisted that he get back to his apartment and rest. She also insisted on putting him to bed, personally.

"Yes, I am up. Waiting on you. And what is she doing here? We have a roommate concord. No announced visitors…"

"Yeah yeah yeah, Stifle it okay? I was attacked last night. They stole the test bots. Good thing the real ones are here…Wait.. Where are they?" Larry looked ashen when he saw the canister was missing off his desk. "Oh god, they got here too? Damn it! Are the comics safe?"

Ramona was fuming, "SCREW THE COMICS! Where the they are they Sherman?" She couldn't hide her rage.

"They are safe. When I returned home and saw the canister left out in the open, I knew Larry had become, let's say, lax with his equipment procurement of Cal-Tech property. I hid them. They are safe." Sherman crossed his arms and glared at Ramona. He didn't notice Larry glaring at him, or he didn't care.

"SHERMAN! You can't mess with my stuff! I need that for work!"

"Yeah, he needs it for work! What gives you the right to touch his things."

"I'll leave the touching of his thing to you. I, on the other hand, saw a canister that belongs not to Larry, but to Cal-Tech. Larry, need I remind you the last time you brought a canister home from Cal-tech?" Larry did remember. It was a constant reminder every time he had to go up 4 flights of stairs of the day Sherman saved him by throwing the explosive rocket fuel in the elevator shaft.

"FINE! But I need it for work tomorrow!"

"Wait, tomorrow?" Ramona looked crestfallen. Sherman was watching her every reaction, smiling in contempt.

"I'm not going in today, I have a migraine. And besides, I took one for the team. I'm going to bed." He looked seductively at Ramona, "Are you going to tuck me in?"

Ramona looked like she just swallowed a maggot, "No, you'll be fine. I will see you tomorrow. Good night. Oh, and good by Sherman. I hope to see you soon!" She slammed the door so hard, it knocked their dart board off.

Larry picked up the dart board and looked back at the door, "Women! Who knows what will set them."

"Yeah, bitches be crazy. Some more than others. Look Larry, Ramona is no good for you.. " Larry cut him off.

"I knew it! You want her for yourself! You had your chance pal! She likes me!"

"HA! I don't want anything to do with that sub-par intellect. She couldn't talk her way out of a paper bag! And the way she dresses? God, like she charges by the hour! But that's not the problem…"

Larry cut him off again, "Ramona is nice! You don't know because you never gave her a chance! She took care of me all night and was so concerned about my work. She talked about it all night. She might even love me! You can't handle people getting to close to you? Fine. But the rest of the human race does! And I, as a member of the humble Homo Sapiens, like human contact. Go back to your Homo Novus tower in the sky and leave us common folk out of your superiority fantasies, Okay? Good Night!" Larry stormed off and slammed the door.

"Oh boy…Bitches aren't the one ones who are crazy…"

* * *

In a familiar darken office….

"I managed to get a copy of the program from his computer. He had a back up on the partition. Here are the test bots…"

Professor G stood up. She could see his face, but she could see he was a large man, tall and broad shoulders. He had hands that could crush a man or woman for that matter.

"TEST BOTS!? I could have had those anytime. I need the REAL bots! These are useless!" He threw the canister against the wall behind Ramona, missing her face by inches.

"I'm sorry, Sherman took them, I couldn't…

"Dr. Copper? I told you to avoid him!"

"Yes, I did, but Larry had the nanobots at his apartment…. Sherman took them… I tried to.. I'm sorry… "She hung her head, defeated.

"I don't want to hear sorry. I want to hear results. Dr. Copper took something I want. It is time to take something he wants. Make sure you find something he cares about. And CRUSH IT before his eyes!"

"He doesn't care about anything! All he wants is the Nobel Prize!"

"What I have planned for him, he will never get that! But you need to find something he loves. Take it! I want results by the end of the day!" Ramona stood cowering in fear. "LEAVE!" Professor G sat in his chair and turned his back to the window. Ramona ran out of the room.

_"Something he cares about.. how about someone? Hmmm…."_


	4. Issue 2 Volume 3

**Issue 2 Volume 3**

**At Cal-Tech…**

Annie was almost at her lab at Cal-Tech. It was around 7:45. She was just about to lock the door to her car and head into the lab, when she heard the Skype alert on her phone: It was Sherman Copper:

"Hello Dr. Flowers" He smiled wide seeing her. Annie took a breath and sighed. She tried desperately to hide her elation at the call.

"Hello Dr. Copper, how are you this morning?"

"Well, I had an interesting morning so far. Please forgive my early hour."

"Anytime, no problem. What's the matter?"

"I wanted to ask you something."amy

"Anything." Annie was waiting for him to ask her for a date again. She hoped anyway.

"Have you heard of the Emerald Vixen?" He asked flatly. Annie tried to keep a straight face and keep up with the ruse. Annie tried to look confused. Her shoulders slumped in disappointment, "Yes, although she doesn't like that name." _I guess he is all business._ _Or, he would rather have her. Why am I not surprised?_

"Well, I have a friend and he needs her help. Is there anyway you can send her a message for him?"

"Yes, I can." Annie knew it was really from him. He must have made his decision. He wanted The Vixen, not Annie.

"Tell her to meet at Larry's Lab tonight, can you call me back this evening with a time?"

"Okay, I'll try. She doesn't actually contact me every day, ya know."

"What do you know about her?" Sherman was dying to find out more about the Vixen.

"Not much. And she is very secretive. I wouldn't want to talk to about her without permission. Have you met her?" _Yeah, pal. We know the answer to that, don't we._

"No, but my friend has. He wants to know more about her." It was getting harder keeping up two personalities. He wanted to know about her as well. The duplicity was killing him.

"I bet." Annie rolled her eyes.

Sherman saw her reaction. "What does that mean?"

"Well, your friend obviously has a physical attraction to her. I shouldn't be surprised. Males are often attracted to females with large buttocks and breasts. Studies attribute such an obvious physical attraction to an evaluation of the fertility potential in a prospective mate. I guess your friend's baser urges are raging. Too bad his hind brain is in control. However, what else should I expect from a man." Annie raised her eyebrows waiting for the reaction she knew she had evoked.

Sherman scoffed, "Well, that is not the only reason to find someone attractive. He told me she seems highly intelligent and witty."

"Sounds like you want to date her as well." Annie cocked her head, trying not to show jealousy over herself. "I can give her your number too?"

"No, I would rather go out with you again." Sherman smiled at Annie. "In fact, I am a little busy this evening. Hopefully everything will be resolved tonight."

"I am busy tonight anyway." Annie was blushing. He would rather go out with _her_. The real her… She was melting.

"However, tomorrow night I am free. Would you be interested in having dinner again?" Sherman's blue eyes were pleading for a yes.

Annie was just about at her Lab, "Well Sherman, I would like that very much. I will call you this evening if I hear from the Emerald Lady person…"

"Thank you. My friend will be very happy."

"I'm sure.. Good bye."

Annie opened her lab and sat at her desk in romantic confusion. Sherman seemed to want her AND the Vixen. _OF course, he wants his cake and eat it too_. She had to keep him in the dark on her identity. If he knew, he might inadvertently tell someone. Also, she needed anonymity to do some of the spying she needed for the current crisis.

For the moment, Annie needed to investigate who in Neuroscience would be interested in the nanobots. It was an exhaustive list. She spent most of the morning sifting through credentials. One name kept on coming up, Gablehaus, associated with the Glendale Corporation. Interesting. This is the second time she's heard of that company. The first time was with the formula and Barnsworthy. The company had no problem forgoing ethics and scientific scruples for profit. If they got a hold of the nanobots, it could be disastrous.

**In an office in the Glendale Corporation…**

Ramona had a busy day educating herself on the nanobots and their potential. She wasn't a neuroscientist but she knew they were a powerful tool and could be used to control a person's mind. She was one step closer to the goal of getting the nanobots for Professor G and herself. She had the computer program from Larry and a plan to get the bots from Sherman. The test bots proved to be quite useful. She could read code well enough to realize she could control them if she had a certain link. However, upon reviewing the program, she discovered that the computer program needed a blu tooth activation code in order to control the bots. She needed Larry, specifically Larry's phone, or the program was useless.

**In an old apartment in Pasadena…**

She donned her best seductive outfit and headed off to Larry's apartment. She thought to herself as she climbed the 4 flights of stairs, _He is so easy. One compliment and he is putty in my hands._ _Men! HA!_ She pushed her chest out and knocked on the door. The person who answered was the last person she wanted to see.

"Hello Ramona, try to steal credit for anyone else work lately?"

Ramona brushed past the cheeky blond waitress and burst into the apartment, "At least I have job, honey. How's that acting working out for you? Or are you still the headliner at the Poundcake factory?"

Jenny was fuming. She never trusted Ramona when she was hanging on Sherman like a lost puppy and she sure didn't trust her now. "What do you want Ramona, Sherman's not here."

"I'm not here for him. Been there done that…" Ramona walked in the kitchen like she lived there. She was looking around for something while she was barely acknowledging Jenny, "I'm here for Larry. You remember him don't you dear?" She looked back with a sneer.

Jenny giggled, "Oh I certainly do." Jenny knew Ramona's game, at least she thought she did. She collected men like action figures and she wanted a complete set. Larry sometimes could be had for a sweet smile, especially after Jenny broke his heart. Larry might have grown up a little bit. She needed to see it for herself. A few seconds later, Jenny tested her hypothesis. Larry emerged from the bedroom tying a robe around his waist, confused and groggy.

"Ramona! What are you doing here?"

"I think a better question is what is SHE doing here?" Ramona blazed a death stare at Jenny which she ignored. Jenny walked over to Larry, "I'm taking care of him, you were too busy, remember."

"I took care of him all night. Remember Larry?"

"I remember you kicking me out at 5:00 AM. And leaving suddenly."

Jenny piped in the interchange, "I came here to check on Larry and he was bleeding! He needed help Ramona."

"I did help him. I can't help it if I had to work." Ramona was insulted, "I actually have a career, unlike you Blondy! What were you acting like you loved Larry again today? HA! Your best acting job yet!"

Jenny moved toward Ramona, " I will go Junior rodeo on your sorry ass, bitch."

"Come at me see what happens?" Ramona moved toward Jenny. Jenny didn't flinch.

A low voice boomed from the hall, "Back off Ramona! Jenny was taking care of me! She's a great friend and a wonderful actress."

Ramona threw her head back with a condescending laugh, "HA! She could act her way out of traffic ticket. You really are pathetic, Larry."

Larry heard enough. "No, you are Ramona. She doesn't need to steal someone's work to get ahead in the world. She is making her own way, unlike you. I think you need to leave." Larry moved over to the door and held it open, waiting for Ramona to walk out.

Ramona would have been insulted if she hadn't seen Larry's phone on the coffee table near Sherman's spot. Ramona moved over to the spot, "Before I leave I want to do one thing." She sat down in Sherman's spot after moving a pillow to the coffee table. She put her finger in her mouth seductively, watching Larry's reaction. He seemed indifferent. She slowly pulled it out and then ran the wet finger over the couch arm making an R shape, marking her territory like a feral cat. She sat up quickly and grabbed the pillow, with the phone and replaced it on the couch. While her back was turned, she slipped the phone in her bra. .

"Tell Sherman I said hello. And I hope you two have a happy life. Given your history. I give you a week." She rushed out the door and ran down the stairs.

Jenny went over to Larry who was holding his head with one hand, and rubbing his eyes with the other, "Okay you. Back to bed. No more drama for the day."

"Okay, Jenny. Thanks for taking care of me. You're a good friend."

Jenny smiled, "You're too, Larry."

Once Larry was back in bed, he looked so content, " Jenny… Will you sing me soft kitty?"

"Oh brother… You two guys… Okay…" Jenny brushed his hair off his face and placed a hand on his chest. " _Soft kitty, warm kitty.. little ball of fur."_

**Back at Cal-tech…. **

Annie's work and research kept her mind occupied from thinking of Sherman for most of the day. Also, Yoohoo and Micky's antics kept her busy. The two monkeys were getting along well, snuggling and teaching each other a language that Annie seemed to understand.

Once she looked over and Yoohoo was showing Micky the lock. Annie thought she could hear him say, _Open_, but Annie knew that was impossible. It must have been unconscious understanding or an assumption. Annie noticed her connection with Yoohoo had grown stronger. Each day she felt these new feeling growing in her. She was stronger, faster, and more agile than she had ever been in her life. As she went down the hall of Cal-tech, she thought she could hear people speaking. The voices in her head were clear, as if they were talking to her, but she couldn't see their lips move.

Annie had to know more about these extraordinary changes she felt. She felt different, strange and she needed more data before she made any conclusions. She used the only tools she knew, or needed: science.

The small sample she took of her blood created more questions than answers. Her blood showed signs of 8 different unknown genetic materials that seemed to be latching on and changing her DNA. She needed a full work up at the cellular level. Annie took another sample of her blood and sent to Betty as Monkey V sample. Since Betty was a microbiologist, she could run a more thorough analysis than Annie ever could. It might be possible that the attack at UCLA did something to her that she was not fully aware. Betty stated it should take a few days to get the results.

Around 5:00pm, she slipped into her Vixen costume and put her normal clothes back over them. The suit seemed like second skin to her; she felt comfortable wearing it. Before she pulled her blouse over the green suit, she was half Vixen, half Annie. She stared at herself in the cloudy reflection of the steel door refrigerator. Soon, she might have to make a decision to tell Sherman. Now, her secret was safe.

She bid Yoohoo and Micky farewell and headed to her car in the far end of the Cal-Tech Parking lot. On the way, she called Sherman on Sykpe again to set up the meeting. She was itching to know what he wanted with the Vixen.

"Good Evening Dr. Copper, I trust you had a productive day?"

"Good evening, Dr. Flowers. Truthfully, I've been quite distracted today. I hope my activities this evening will settle a problem I've been struggled to resolve."

"Wrestling with a problem, huh? Is it something I can help you resolve_?" . I hate lying to him, but I have to for a while_.

Sherman smiled at Annie, "Thank you but no, I have to work it out on my own. But tonight, I should put it behind me. Anyway, were you able to get a hold of the Vixen?"

"As luck would have it, yes. She will meet you tonight around 6:30 at Cal-Tech's Gym."

"That's great. My friend will be pleased."

"You look pleased enough for him, Sherman." It was true, Sherman looked giddy.

"Well, he's been pestering me all day about it. He is quite naggy."

"Oh is he now? Well, if he can get under your skin Dr. Copper, I'd love to meet him and learn a few techniques." Amy smirked at a pale faced Sherman.

"Well, I am not sure I want to share you, so I don't think that would be wise."

Annie smiled at Sherman. She didn't hear a person come up behind her. Suddenly the phone dropped with a loud crashing sound that echoed in Sherman's ears.

Annie had towel over her mouth with what she assumed was chloroform. She struggled against her attacker, but the fumes engulfed her sapping her strength. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head, she was out.

The phone had landed on the ground, facing up. All Sherman saw was a glimpse of the struggle. He heard Annie's muffled screams, the silence. Sherman was yelling for Annie to answer him, but instead his pleas were returned by a familiar voice; a grating sound. A woman with a mask on picked up Annie's phone and smirked at Sherman.

"Well, Dr. Copper. You have something I want. And now, it seems I have something you want."

"Where's Annie, don't you hurt her or , I'll.."Sherman was raging, his voice shaking in his throat.

The attacker cut him off, "Or you'll do what? Recited Pi? Bore me to death? Please! I'm shaking… Bring me the nanobot canister and I will give you back your mousy girlfriend." He could see Annie being lifted by a large man with a mask on as well. Sherman could tell the brute was grinning at her. "Meet me at Cal-Tech Chemistry lab at tonight."

"How do I know you'll keep her safe?"

"Ha ha ha! You don't! Meet me at 8 o'clock and you will see your Flower again!" Ramona turned back to the man putting Annie in a black car, "Take care with her. We wouldn't want Sherman' Copper delicate to get wilted." Sherman knew it was Ramona under the mask; her voice was unmistakable.

Ramona ran her finger down Annie's jaw and sniffed her neck while she turned her cold eyes to Sherman, "She does smell sweet, doesn't she, Copper?

"Don't you hurt her... Please!" Sherman was frantic. Pleading might help, but he doubted it.

"8 o'clock. Copper. Bring the canister. Oh, and Don't double cross me. Or I'll let this guy have his way with you little mouse. Toodles." The phone dropped to the floor.

The last image Sherman saw was the bottom of Ramona's boot coming down on the screen and the sound of cracking glass.

Sherman had 3 hours to come up with a plan and free Dr. Flowers and save the nanobots from Ramona. He only needed 2 minutes for the plan, but an hour to deal with Harold Woloberg. Planning was easier than execution…

**Woloberg's Robot Lab…**

Sherman donned his black outfit with the lab coat. He needed to blend in order to break into Woloberg's lab; no one looked twice at a man in a lab coat, he found. As soon as he approached the door, his heart sank: Woloberg was still there.

"Harold! What are you doing here tinkering about? You never stay late…" If Sherman voiced sounded annoyed, it was because he was. He needed to get one of Harold's battle armored robots for his plan with Ramona.

"Well… I work here!" He rolled his eyes at his lanky friend. Harold should say acquaintance since he and Sherman never really hit it off. "Betty is working late on some blood analysis for Annie. She is coming to get me later for dinner."

Sherman entered the lab and looked around like a safety inspector. He was scoping the lab for the battle bot and other useful tools he needed for his plan. Harold tried to ignore him, but could help notice Sherman seemed particularly preoccupied, "Sherman, the better question is what do you want? And why do you look like a Ninja mad scientist?

"I am just working with some chemicals, and I don't want to mess up my Bat Man Shirt. Besides, I look cool."

"Yeah, I guess... Anyway I don't know why you are here, but just so you know, I haven't heard from Steven Hawking lately, but I'm sure if you wanted to see him, I could arrange something…" The last time Sherman was in this lab, it was to ask Harold to introduce him to Stephen Hawking. Harold had made Sherman wear an embarrassing outfit as blackmail to meet Sherman's hero. It worked, but the embarrassment was equally as memorable as the meeting of the famous physicist himself.

"No, I am interesting in something else, Harold. Do you still have those battle bots? Specifically, the one with the projectile mechanism" Sherman had to be clever and let on he was desperate for the equipment," I am interesting in modifying them for next year's competition."

"Well, I have this one over here," Harold went over to his messy work station and opened a locked cabinet, "But the one has always lost battles. Projectiles are illegal in the MIT/Cal-Tech match."

"I know that, that is why I want to modify it. Do you mind if I take this?" Sherman had already picked up the bot and was ready to walk out.

Harold got a strange smile on his, "Well, now hold on there, Sherman… What do you want to trade for it? I have grown quite attached to this bot. She and I have had a lot of good times together…" He rubbed the bot like a puppy.

Sherman almost dropped the bot, "Oh god, Harold, what have you done with this thing? Any of your perverse sexual experiments like the robot arm? Have you disinfected this thing? I think I need a black light!" Sherman looked at the bot with a sour glower of disdain. He laid it on the table and looked around for a bottle of Lysol.

Harold responded unamusingly, "Ha Ha, Sherman. No, me and Camel Toe here have…

"Camel Toe?" Sherman looked even more disgusted.

"Yeah, cause it spits things back at people, ya know, like a Camel?"

Sherman responded flatly, he had no time for Harold's usual banal banter, "Thanks for that image. Anyway Harold, I will take good care of it. If anything happens, I will compensate you. Name your price. NO embarrassing costumes, though!"

Harold's eyes lit up, "A favor… to be name later."

Sherman's eye brow was raised with a suspicious ire, "What kind of favor?"

"Just a favor. Have fun with Camel Toe!" Harold returned to his work with a devilishly grin.

Sherman rushed out and exclaimed as he left, "Yeah, okay… Oh, Harold, I'm changing that disgusting name!"

**Cal-tech's Chem Lab…**

Annie blinked her eyes open to find she was staring of smoking hoary liquid. She was unable to move; Her hands were tied behind her back and the binds were cutting into her wrists. She knew she was in lab, possibly the chemical given her current precarious situation. She was suspended over large open vat. Even if she could get her hands free, she was inches away from falling into the fumes. She could see a reflection of the vat's label: Liquid nitrogen. Her mouth tasted like she swallowed the towel, dry and rough. She could hear faint voices in the distance, but her groggy state hindered her deciphering the conversation. One voice was becoming more clear.

"I have something to show you, Dr. Copper…" Annie could see a woman in a tight blue outfit with a mask walking toward her with a red rose and a phone. The woman was talking to someone on a video conference. She was followed by a large man with a rough face and gritty smile. Annie acted like she was still unconscious.

The Masked Sapphire clad woman came up to the vat and dipped the rose in the liquid and held it there while sneering at the phone.

"This is what will happen to your Dr. Flowers if you cross me Sherman." The woman smashed the rose against the side of the vat, shattering the solidified flower into shards that littered the floor. "You have 60 minutes. Don't be late." She hung up the phone. "That should get his attention."

"Dr. Norowitz, how can we be sure he will bring the real nanobots? You've been burned before." The large gruff man voice was low and intimidating, but he seemed afraid of Ramona

"I know that! Mind your place, Otto! I have the program now on Larry's phone." She pulled out a different phone and started pressing buttons. "As soon as the nanobots are within a few feet, I will get an alert. I can activate them to make sure they are the real ones, not some ruse that Dr. Copper cooked up. He's smart, Otto, don't underestimate him. If it comes to it, we need to get rid of him."

Otto laughed, "Oh, that'll be easy. I can break that skinny little jerk over my knee. What are we going do this one?" He nodded back to Annie and licked his lips.

"If he brings the bots, then let him have her. If not, put them both in the vat."

Annie kept her head down and slowly tried to untie the rope holding her hands. She would love to have a knife handy, but her fingers would have to do. Unfortunately, Otto had come up next to her and she had to stop her efforts. He saw that she was awake and informed Ramona.

"No matter, he will be here in a matter of minutes. Make sure you stay near her, I don't trust her either." Ramona waited for Sherman with her hands behind her back, holding Harold's phone.

Sherman entered the Lab with the Battle Bot. He stopped exactly 10 feet from the Vat. He saw what he had suspected; Annie was bound and suspended over the vat. It was only logical that what Ramona had planned and her dramatic threat she showed him over the phone. His calculations depended on his memory of the room and the distance to the Vat. Ramona had her predicted spot next to the Vat, ready to make good on her plans to hurt Dr. Flowers.

Sherman had rigged the Battle Bot, now named the "Flaming Spittoon," to hold the canister and deliver it to Ramona. He had kept the canister with him after he pilfered it from Larry's desk. He attached the canister to the projectile mechanism and as soon as Annie was freed, he would send the canister back. The Flaming Spittoon was also engineered with a surprise for Ramona.

"So Sherman, right on time."

"Yes, Ramona, you shouldn't be surprised. I am always punctual, you know that. " Sherman kept the remote close to his chest as he positioned the bot.

"Oh, so you can see through my mask huh?"

"I would know your grating voice anywhere, Ramona. Also, you are the only one who has shown interest in Larry's mediocre work."

"Speaking of which, hand over the canister, Sherman, before I make sure you're punctual to your funeral..." Ramona could hear the alert on her phone telling her the bots were in range. She hit a button the phone, activating the bots.

"You get nothing till Annie's free."

"An exchange then." Ramona motioned to Otto to free Annie. Otto's roughly untied Annie and drag her next to Ramona. He looked over at Sherman and sneered at him as he pulled Annie close to his chest and smelled her hair. He let out a disgusting chuckle and pushed her roughly away toward Sherman. He called out to her, "Did they hurt you?"

"No, Sherman not yet." She glared at the gruff man holding her a little too tight.

Sherman glared at the man, but sent the bot over slowly. Ramona released Annie, "Walk slowly, Flowers." Otto pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Annie's head.

Annie walked over to Sherman slowly. She could feel all eyes were on her, except Ramona who eyes never left the canister. Annie walked carefully across the floor. As she walked past the robot, she could smell a distinct smell of sulphur. She looked at Sherman and tried to read his mind. She could only make out, _Mercury Sulphate and 5 more feet. _

Annie was within a foot of Sherman. The robot had only one foot left as well. Sherman looked at Annie, "RUN!" Annie ran to the door. Ramona told Otto, "SHOOT THEM! You IDIOT!"

Sherman hit a button on the robot, and with a woosh sound, the canister shot through the air in arch, heading toward Sherman.

Otto fired a shot at Sherman, but Annie pulled him out the way just as the canister was hitting the floor, cracking open. Sherman screamed at Annie, "I told you to run, woman!" And he pushed her out the lab door and locked it before Otto could pull the trigger again; the "Flaming Spittoon" was blowing up in their faces, knocking back Ramona and Otto in the side of the vat with a large bang. Some of the liquid Nitrogen spilled out over Otto's head and he was screaming running to back of the room in pain.

Sherman went to the canister and tried to pick it up. Annie banged at the door, trying to get back in the room to help Sherman. For some reason he had collapsed on the floor and he was holding his head. Annie couldn't hear his screams. The nanobots had been activated and found the closed host: Sherman. Annie watched as he curled up in a ball and held his head. Ramona had recovered from her blast back from the booby trapped Robot. Her face was bloodied from shrapnel and half of her mask was ripped off. Otto's came up beside her. He was holding his face. Annie could see blood dripping between his fingers. Ramona said something to Otto and he reached down and picked up Sherman and threw him over his shoulders. She could see his disfigured face; half frozen off and skin hanging from his exposed cheek bone. They hobbled over to the door. Annie hid behind the corner watching them take Sherman to the exit. She could hear the thoughts now in Ramona's head.

Annie followed them out to a large black van. Otto opened it up and threw Sherman in it like he was rag doll and slammed the door shut.

"What the hell are we supposed to do with him?"

Ramona was pulling off her half burned mask off her face, wincing with pain. "We were sent to get the nanobots. He has them in his head. Professor G will know what to do. Drive to the Glendale Lab quickly, before someone sees us or that mousy bitch calls the cops."

The black van speed away. Annie ran to her lab, got her spare set of keys and stripped down to her Vixen costume and donned her mask.

"Come on Yoohoo, we got to save Sherman." Yoohoo jumped up and down with excitement and they headed out, hand in hand.


	5. Issue 2 Volume 4

_**Emerald Vixen Issue 2 Vol 4**_

Annie drove like made and was able to catch up with Ramona just as she and Otto were pulling Sherman out of the van. They were in the darkened parking lot arguing with each other under a lone street lamp. Annie turned off her lights and parked. She and Yoohoo were able to keep out of sight while they heard the villain's conversation. Annie had to know exactly where they were taking Sherman.

"You idiot! We should have killed her then and there. She can call the cops, ya know. Good thing she doesn't know who were are!"

"Listen up lady, I don't know why you think I need to listen to you. You are about 10 minutes away from having the rest of your face burned off when Professor G finds out you don't have the nanobots like he wanted." Otto's irritation with Ramona had been building for days. She was bossy, not too bright and over confident; A bad combination.

"I have _him_. Don't I? The Professor can take the nanobots out of him." Ramona lifted Sherman's legs. He was starting to gain consciousness. "Don't just stand there, help me carry him! We have to get him to the main lab!" Otto slung Sherman over his shoulder like a rag doll and trudged off to the first door.

Annie snuck into another door, and hid with YooHoo behind a pillar. Yoohoo knew how to stay quiet in a place like this, he was used to it from years of captivity. She could tell he was scared, but determined to help her. She looked at him and pleaded with her thoughts: _We have to stay quiet. When the time comes, grab the remote. I think we are going to need it._

The Glendale Corporation's main lab was a large room surrounded by cabinets with various chemicals and medical supplies. In the middle of the room there was a large metal table. Annie could see one door had the sign, "Primate Lab." Another door had a large sign, 'Laser room'. Annie noticed the only light in the room was in the middle, illuminating the metal table. She whispered a few things to Yoohoo and he headed toward the primate lab. Annie found a dark corner and waited to strike. She noticed there were cords and wires hanging above her head.

Ramona returned to the main Lab to find a familiar large imposing figure in the lab lurking in the dark corner. He was in shadow, his face hidden, but she knew it was him: Professor G. "WHERE ARE MY NANOBOTS?!" Professor G was screaming at Ramona. Otto had dragged Sherman into the lab by his arms and dropped him on top of the metal table with a hollow thud.

"I'm sorry sir, but they are in him! The canister was opened, we tried to stop it. I am so sorry…"

Ramona flinched, waiting to be struck by the large man's hands. Instead, she heard Professor G starting to cackle. He laughed so hard and manically, that Otto and Ramona looked at each other with worried expressions.

"WONDERFUL!" He screeched out and clapped his hands together with a loud crack.

"Wonderful, sir?"

"Yes, Ramona. Your incompetence and lack of thorough planning has saved me the unpleasant task of fetching one abstemious Dr. Sherman Lee Copper. Finally, you did something right. Now bring me the control program, let's get started. "

Ramona gingerly handed to the phone to Professor G. She could see his face now, but that was not was caused her to gasp. His head was covered in a see-through cap that was covered in electrodes. The electrodes were connected to wires that linked together feeding into a control box he wore around his neck. She could see his brain tissue through the cap. It was repulsive.

"Don't be shy dear. Are you squeamish to a little grey matter. You can thank your Dr. Copper here for that. I needed a way to compete with his brain power."

Ramona asked, "What happened with Dr. Copper?"

Professor G was talking while he looked over Sherman's face. " I was the Physics department head of the Cal-Tech science department. That was until this man huddled in a ball on this table decided to write a letter to the board challenging my experiments as unsafe. HA! Like a theortical physist would know! He just wanted my funding! I was in middle of my life's work when my funding was cut and given to String theory! That dead end field! You see dear, I learned my current field of neuroscience through self study and the school of hard knocks." Professor G tapped his skull cap with his finger, "This is my own design. I can process 5 times as much data as an average human brain." He laughed and went over to Dr. Copper body. He kicked him awake. "Wakey Wakey Dr. Copper…. Time to be put in your place."

Sherman tried to get off the table, but he fell. Instead of standing, he sat up on his knees, dizzy and unfocused. He was discombobulated and perplexed who this strange man was standing before him. 'Who are you? And what place am I going to be put?"

"I, sir, am your intellectual equal, for the moment! I am Professor G. And you are a pathetic bumbling idiot who will need reminding to change his diapers and will be put in a position to beg for your drool cup when I am done with you." Professor G voice seemed to crack with malicious glee as he circled Sherman like a snake waiting to strike.

"I don't think you really know me then. I am Dr. Sherman Copper, Award winning theoretical Physicist with an iQ…"

Professor G cut him off, "Oh, but I do, sir. You are the incomparable Dr. Sherman Lee Copper, a prodigy of the science world, a master of his own brain and emotions who graces the lesser beings of the human race with his wit, intelligence and genius. Oh and don't forget your eidetic memory… Am I getting warm?"

"OH, so you do know me..." Sherman said categorically, not realizing the gravity of his situation. He was holding his head in pain.

Annie was listening to the conversation between the two, and calculating her next move. She needed the phone from Professor G, but she also had Otto and Ramona to contend. She reached into a drawer and found some tools that will help her. Ramona heard some commotion at the end of the lab near Annie and went to investigate. Annie grabbed the tools and jumped into the rafters in time before Ramona discovered her.

Professor G. tapped his head. "I remember everything too. I remember meeting you, sir. Do you remember meeting me?" He moved closer to Sherman's face. His face grew grim as he saw Sherman pillage his impressive memory banks for a hint who this imposing man might be. He had nothing. He shook his head while he held it.

"You don't remember me? How is that possible, Dr. Copper! You remember everything!" Professor G was enraged that Sherman had "forgotten" him. He grabbed Sherman by his clothes and forced him to look in his eyes. Sherman met his determined gaze with an unknowing gaze.

"Well, I only remember what is important. And you sir, don't make the cut. Sorry." Sherman's head was spinning. He really didn't remember the man.

Professor G. threw Sherman down on the ground, "No matter Copper. I remember you. You destroyed my reputation for sport. You ruined my standing at Cal-Tech as a game. Now it is my turn to play with you!" Professor G. pulled out the phone from his suit pocket. "You, sir are infected with nanobots. They have attached to your engrams. Let's…"

"Actually, they have attached to the neuroglia near his neurons and are set to rebuild his tau protein levels , but I understand your confusion, given you lack of education, Professor." Annie emerged from the dark swinging down the rafters with the skill of an acrobat.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am person who is going to remind that working on brains without the proper credentials is a tricky gambit."

"I may not have the credentials but understand far more than your puny mind can comprehend." Professor G motioned to Ramona to move to Annie. Ramona ran over to Annie, who jumped up on the rafters with the agility of a monkey.

Ramona was just about to grab Annie's feet, but she used her arms and swung to the next rafter, like a lemur moving through branches.

"I think not, professor, or you would know tau protein supplies nutrients to the brain's nerve cells and stabilizes the microtubules that carry messages through healthy neurons."

"I do know that you green clad freak! I also know that if they're damaged, proteins become "tangled" inside nerve cell bodies, shutting down the neuron. Which is what I am going to do your boyfriend here."

"OH, he's not my boyfriend, I see your confusion. Also, just so you know, these neurofibrillary tangles ultimately collapse the neuron's transport system, thus effectively killing the brain cell. You are not destroying his memory, but killing his brain cells. And I can't allow that, sir. Now, I will have that remote, if you please." Annie had spun around a rafter and hung on it like a chimp, dangling her feet over Ramona, just out of eager reach.

"Who the hell are you, Ms.?"

"Dr. Actually… Some people have called me the Emerald Vixen, but I prefer Dr. Now, given that only one of us is really a Dr. I think I will have that remote. " Annie moved across the exposed metal rafters to a spot over Professor. G. Ramona was waiting for her, as was Otto, his gun drawn.

"HA! You have no back up, no one but yourself. What can you do?" Ramona grabbed the gun from Otto and was just about to shoot Annie.

"I can make a call… Oh Yoohoo!" As soon as the sound echoed through the lab, the screeching of cadre of monkeys cut through the lab. There were monkeys of all sizes, and even three baboons. They launched themselves at Otto and Professor G.

Annie jumped down using cords as vines. She swung her feet forward and kicked Ramona in the chest, knocking the gun out of her hands and the wind out of her lungs. Annie loosened the cords and pulled them from the rafters to tie her up. Ramona struggled against the cords, but Annie had tied them in such a way that they tighten when she struggled. Annie whistled to YooHoo and she gave him the end of the cords. He jumped up to rafters and tied them up to the top. Annie got the other end, and pulled Ramona, effectively stringing her up. "Now stay there Ramona, like a good little monkey!"

"You Bitch!" Ramona kicked her legs and screamed in frustration.

Most of the monkeys were attacking Otto, pulling him to the laser lab. He was screaming, "Someone get these damn monkeys off me!" They pushed him into the laser lab and closed the door. Annie could see the room light up with Red and green lights and the faint sound of screeching and screaming.

Annie looked for the gun that had been thrown to the side, but it was picked up by Professor G who pointed it at Annie. He shot at her, missing her but hitting a large tank to the back of the room. The room was filling with steam. Professor G shot again into the smoke filled room, blindly. Annie took the opportunity to grab Sherman and pull him to the side. While Annie back was turned, Professor G. saw an opportunity and aimed the gun at Annie's head.

"I think your knowledge of Brain science won't help you after I blow your head off." Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Yoohoo grabbed the gun and threw it to the side while screeching at him.

Annie stood up and faced Professor G. "It's neuroscience, you moron. Not brain science. Honestly!"

"No matter, it is a good thing you are so comfortable with monkeys, my dear. Your friend will need all the help he can get!" Professor G pulled out the phone and hit a button. Suddenly, Sherman started to convulse.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Annie yelled at Professor G who was laughing Sherman's screams.

"I rewrote his brain, dear. Now, he will be no better than the masses of lesser minds he so callously dismisses. Soon, however, his mind will be erased. Say Good-bye to the brilliant mind of Dr. Sherman Lee Copper!"

Annie ran over to Professor G and tried to grab the remote. He grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the side. Annie flipped back and side kicked Professor G. legs, knocking him on the ground. The remote slid across the floor into the cloudy room. Annie ran to it, but she was stopped by Ramona who had broken free.

"Oh, no lady, we're not done. " Ramona jumped at Annie, trying to grab her by the waist. Annie jumped into the rafters and swiftly kicked Ramona in the face, knocking her back into the steaming tank. Ramona fell in a heap in front of the tank, hot steam streaming on face.

"OH, yeah, lady… We are done!"

Annie ran to the remote but couldn't find it. Yoohoo screeched at her and brought her the remote. "Good boy." She looked down, the program was activated. Annie recognized the brain pattern: Primate.

Sherman screams were getting worse. Annie looked toward the area where Professor G was standing, but he was gone in the clouds. She rushed to Sherman. The nanobots were attacking his brain, rewriting his memory engrams to the primates. He was crashing, losing his thoughts; his mind was getting rewritten.

He started to shake harder and then grabbed his chest and went limp. The shock was too much for him. Annie pulled off her mask and tried to revive him. Annie held his head back and put her lips on his, pushing air in his lungs and pounding on his chest. Nothing.

Annie called to Yoohoo, "Yoohoo, I need you!" The monkey came right away. "I need a needle!" Annie made a gesture like she was getting a shot. Yoohoo opened all the cabinets, and found one, and brought it to Annie.

"Good boy! Now, we need…" She found a cabinet marked, "Medical supplies" with vials, and pushed them aside, crashing them to the floor. She found what she needed. "GOT IT!" She drew back the needle and filled it with adrenaline and she rushed to Sherman's limp body.

She took a deep breath and with a swift motion, stabbed the needle deep within his chest. The shock caused him to sit straight up and take a deep breath. Annie smiled, but the look in his eyes scared her. He looked scared, alone and lost.

"It's me, Sherman, Annie. I'm here. I will help you. Stay with me, PLEASE. " She kissed his cheek and smiled a nervous smile at him. He was confused. "Annie, I'm not sure…"

Annie cupped his face and gently kissed his mouth. She looked at him, but his eyes were darting around. She kissed him again and breathed hope in his mouth, "_Stay with me, please…_ _I need you."_ She slowly pulled away. He tried to smile, but it seemed he forgot how or why. Annie held his face as she could see his minds slipping going. His eyes were fading, losing his memory was killing him. He would be dead before night was over. She had to get the nanobots out and restore him.

Annie grabbed her mask, and pulled Dr. Recall up and threw him over her shoulder. She needed help and fast. She found his mask in his pocket. "I will keep your identity safe as much as I can, Sherman. But we need to go to Cal-Tech." Annie was talking to the limp body slung over her shoulders.

"Yoohoo! Take the freed monkeys to the zoo! Meet me back at the apartment. I have to save Sherman! Go now!" Yoohoo ran to the laser room and opened the door. The monkeys were safely having fun making Otto dance to avoid the beams. Yoohoo screeched at them, and they all followed him. He knew his way to the zoo and it was close to the lab. Annie had taken him to the zoo before to visit his old friends.

Annie took off with Sherman in the passenger seat. "Hold on, Sherman. We can fix this…" She swallowed, _At least I hope we can…._


	6. Issue 2 Volume 5

_**Issue 2 Volume 5**_

**At Cal-Tech…**

Larry headed to Cal-Tech around Midnight. Not having his phone was driving him crazy and he thought he must have left it there. Also, Sherman wasn't home and he was little worried. It wasn't like him to stay out late without telling anyone. Once he got there, he realized he had to have the phone at the apartment. Last time he saw it was when Ramona came over. He shook off her image and decided to get some work done while he was there. It was pointless: No phone, nothing to work with since his nanobots were missing. Even the test bots were gone. Empty handed, he put his head on the computer keyboard in frustration. He's self pity was interrupted by a Green masked woman busting in his door with an unconscious man slung over her shoulder.

"Who the hell are you?" Larry looked her over. She was incredibly hot, but he was more focused on the half dead guy attached to her.

"I need you to help me get your nanobots out of his head." Annie put Sherman on the table and glared at Larry who hadn't moved from shock. She pulled out at phone that looked alot like Larry's and started typing.

"My nanobots?"

Annie grabbed Larry's arm and pulled him to Sherman, "He has your nanobots, we need to get them out of his head. " She went back to the phone.

"I don't understand, who are you? How did you get here? Where are the nanobots? Why is this guy wearing a mask?" Larry was so lost. A green clothed masked woman busts in his lab carrying a limp body which is also wearing a mask. Then she throws the guy on the table. She says the nanobots are in his head. _So many questions_.

Annie had no time to explain. "Look, Larry, is it? I know you have a lot of questions but I don't have time to edify you on all the details. Let me sum up: Your Nanobots are in his head and he is DYING! Understand. I will explain later. NOW, you must have a program to control them, yes? We need to get them out of him. .. Don't look blankly at me, I know you're smart, Koffsteder, DO IT!"

Larry moved to his screen and The Emerald Vixen looked on over his shoulder, "Look I can track the nanobots when they are within 2 feet of this machine. But I need my phone! They are controlled by something similar to blu tooth. I can't find my… Hey… Where did you get that?" Annie held out the phone and he reached for it timidly eyeing her with suspicion. "How did you get my phone?"

"You need to watch your stuff better, Koffsteder. This has some kind of program on it. I haven't had time to look at it, but you can upload to your computer. DO IT!" Annie snapped her fingers at the screen. Larry snapped into focus, turned and worked on the program. He downloaded the information and locked on to the location of the bots. The program had a mapping feature similar to an internal brain scanner. Annie could see all of Sherman's brain.

"Pull up a tighter brain scan on that location." Annie pointed to the hippocampus. Larry looked at her confused, "Oh god, let me do it. She pushed him out of the way. "Look, they are just attacking his higher brain functions in the hippocampus.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I know a little bit about brains. Look that's where they are now. Probably because the hippocampus is believed to be involved in spatial and declarative learning, as well as consolidating short-term into long-term memory. They will go to the limbic system next. Some declarative memories move between the limbic system, deep within the brain, and the outer, cortical regions."

"Okay, if you say so. But I can get them out. I have a recall feature but if they aren't engrained now… As long as they are close, I can control them. Here I just need to…" Annie grabbed his hand and stopped him. Larry looked confused.

"I thought you wanted these out of him? What are you doing?" Annie was typing like a programmer on Red Bull frantically moving her fingers across the keyboard with a renewed speed.

"We can't take them out. Not now. It's too far gone. They need to reverse the damage or he will die."

"How the hell can we do that, someone messed with these guys, I don't recognize the code. It's like it was made to erase memories."

"It was. Someone reprograms these nanobot specifically to target Dr. Recall and change them to those of a primate..."

"Dr. Recall?" Larry looked back the black suited lanky man on his table.

Annie pointed to Sherman, "_Him_. The Professor wanted to destroy him. Not kill him, just take the best part of him away. He found the perfect torture. Dr. Recall knew it too. He was screaming." Annie had to shake the image. She went back to work.

Larry was watching her work, "I see what you're doing. The original code was meant to restore memory. You are rebooting them with the instructions to rewrite the engrams to the state they were at before the program was activated. Hold on, that's not going to work, or that…. Or that one.."

"Then YOU do it! We have little time." Annie got up and went over to Dr. Recall. She moved her hand over his face, gently. "He's brilliant you know. One of a kind. Professor G attacked him on purpose." She reached down and held his hand. "We have to get him back." She kissed his hand.

Larry was typing at break neck speed. "Look here, what do you think? It is the best I can do." He leaned back and rubbed his eyes from exhaustion.

"That is good, but he will remember the last hour too."

"Yes, but it will be shaky."

"Good, I don't want him to remember that pain. Run the program." Larry sent the code to the nanobots. Annie could see Dr. Recall shake slightly. Larry was worried. "Some of the neurons are near other autonomic stimuli, he is fine." _At least I hope he is fine…_

Dr. Recall was blinking and lightly shaking. Annie alternated between watching him and the screen. "It looks like it's working." Annie went over to hold Sherman's hand. It took significantly less time to erase than to rewrite. Larry let the program run and fell asleep waiting on a lounge chair in the corner. Annie pulled up a chair next to Sherman and sat vigil, resting her head on his arm while she held his limp hand and watched him.

Annie heard a beep, and turned to the program. It was 7 hours later. And the program was done. Dr. Recall still wasn't conscious.

Annie stood up and brushed his hair out of his face. He had on his mask, but she wasn't looking at it. She was waiting for the blue light to shine in his eyes again. Still nothing.

She reached down and whispered in his ear, and slowly pulled away toward his mouth, while she her lips lightly graced his cheek.

Just as she pulled her mouth away, he blinked his eyes and his voice bellowed, "How many times have I told you, Vixen, it's not levers and Pulleys!."

Annie smirked, "Yeah he's fine. Tell him Professor G got away. Oh, and Larry…" Annie sauntered toward the door and looked back over her shoulder, "Next time, be careful who you date?! You could do worse than gorgeous actress, ya know." She winked at him and disappeared.

Larry blinked a few times and shook his head. Then he shot back toward the closed door, "Hey, you were going to tell me what the hell is going on! WHO are you?!"

Dr. Recall sat up, "That, my dear Larry, that was the Emerald Vixen… Oh my head…"

"Emerald What?! Who the hell are you? What's with the masks? And how did you guys get my nanobots?"

"All good questions. I leave you to your own conclusions." Sherman got up slowly and went to the computer. I need this program, please. I have to work out how to get these out of my head."

Larry downloaded the program on a flash drive and handed it to Dr. Recall. "You need to get those bots out of your head so I can have them back, ya know. They are mine! I need them."

"No, Larry, you don't They are dangerous. The practical applications of your nanobots are limited since they cannot recreate proteins. Their use as a cure of Alzheimer's is mute. However, as a biological weapon, they have many applications. Oh god, my head… I can attest to this fact personally." Dr. Recall grabbed his head, and took a deep breath. "I must go. Don't forget to pick up Orange juice."

"Orange juice? How the hell do you know I need OJ?" Larry was so confused.

Dr. Recall answered without looking at him, "Everyone needs Orange juice, common advice. Like saying buy oats or clean your vents. Anyway, I should say thank you."

"Well, you're welcome."

"I didn't say thank you, yet." Dr. Recall wasn't thinking of thanking Larry, he was thinking of the Vixen.

"OH hey, that green lady said that the teacher got away."

"Teacher?" Dr. Recall stopped and turned around slightly

"OH I mean Professor.. Whatever that means…She was hot though. Man. That suit. WOW!"

"Indeed." He kept walking out the door. Larry thought_, Hey, he left without saying thank you. Jerk…_

Larry was left in lab with a blank screen, a wiped phone and a whole lot of questions. _Just another day at the office._

As Sherman snuck to his office to change. His thoughts were to the Emerald Vixen who saved his life. He got flashes of memories. Professor G evil laugh, the canister opening. The pain. The excruciating pain, piercing his mind like hot sword driving in his head, twisting his thoughts. Then blank. A void. Then he felt her soft touch. Her lips on his. Annie's face. Why would he think of Annie? It was the Vixen who saved him. He must be mixing his memories and his longings. He felt the kiss and saw her face. Her smiling green eyes. Hopefully soon, he could feel them for real. For now, however, he just had a false memory. It was enough to put a smile on his face.

While he was smiling, a familiar figure walked past his office: Annie. He called out to her.

Annie was taken back that Sherman was in his office. _He should be home resting._ Then she saw his clothes_. He probably wanted to get out of his Dr. Recall Outfit._ She should know, she had to do the same thing or walk through the halls of Cal-Tech wearing a skin tight Green Cat suit and that would be hard to explain. She had to play it cool, least he would suspect something and have the horrible memories flood back.

"Oh, hello Sherman. I was looking for you! I wanted to thank you for saving me. I ran out of the lab to call the police, but when I returned, you were gone along with the people who kidnapped me. I have been looking all over for you. Are you okay?"

"Yes, it seems I am. However, I think today I will work from home. I am glad you are safe." His smile was genuine but he was in obvious pain.

"Do you know what they wanted?"

"It seems it was a case of mistaken identity. They wanted something from Larry. I was able to track them down and call the police. It is all sorted now. I hope you are okay?"

"Yes, a little shaken, but okay. Speaking of shaken..." Annie noticed that when he got up from his desk, he sat back down again. He was shaky and disorientated.

"Oh, god Sherman! Let me help you!" Annie went over to Sherman and placed her hand on his forehead. "I think you need to go home now. Do you need a ride?"

"That would be wonderful, Annie. Thank you! You smell nice… Oh boy…"

"You're not drunk, are you Sherman?"

"No, just the activities of the night have played havoc with my brain. I feel I am… It seems I have memory impairment and disorientation. I might as well be drunk. I hope I don't get sick… You're pretty…" Sherman smiled sweetly at Annie. He was out of it. Annie knew it was going to take a few days to recover. He needed to be home.

"Alright pal, let's get you home…" Annie helped Sherman to her car and started driving to his apartment. She was worried about him. The nanobots in his brain were supposed to be dormant. However, they could still be working. She needed more data but couldn't ask without revealing she knew everything. How could she explain without giving away she was the Vixen?

"Annie, your car smells, different… like something icky…" Annie eyes darted around. _He is probably smelling Yoohoo!_

"I had to transport a test monkey to a different lab. Sorry…" _Don't ask me anymore_… Thankfully, he didn't. Annie always had a hard time reading Sherman's thoughts and this time was no different. In fact, she could tell his mind was working harder than ever. She could just get fragments of words: Vixen, nanobots, Professor G. Ramona. All the jumbled thoughts of the evening events were flooding his mind. She wished she could help him.

As they pulled up, Annie offered to help Sherman up the stairs. "I can't thank you enough, Annie. If I am not feeling well this evening, I might have to cancel our date, as much as that pains me." Sherman was swaying on his feet. Any outsider would think he was drunk, but Annie knew better.

"Well, there is time for other dates, Sherman. Let's get you home. Come on.. A few more stairs."

Annie got Sherman into the apartment. He was getting giggly now, "I am going to knock on my door, and if someone answers, I'm going to freak out!"

"Come on, Sherman…" Annie wondered what was causing this change in Sherman. She needed to investigate his condition more and find out the effects. He needed a brain scan. Maybe the Vixen could investigate later. For now, she needed to take care of Sherman.

Annie helped him take off his shoes and put him to bed. Sherman was watching her every move with a new intensity. Everything felt, not quite normal. He was feeling stronger for some reason, and weaker at the same time. He was excited to be with her, then terrified at what he would say or how she would react. He wasn't really sure how he felt, he just knew he didn't want her to leave. He wanted to be the kind of man that she would never leave. But his thoughts were jumbled. He felt almost smarter than ever before. But it was fleeting. One minute he thought he had the secrets to the universe, the next, he couldn't stop giggling. At that moment, all he could concentrate on was the thought of Annie leaning over him; it seemed so familiar to him.

Just as she put the blanket over him, he grabbed her hand and pulled her down to sit by him.

"Annie… I have a memory of you I cannot explain."

Annie tucked Sherman in nervously while she talked, "Memory is a funny, thing Sherman. In Neuroscience, we are still unclear on how much the brain can remember. One could have false memories or memories that seem like they are someone else's. The brain is complicated organ." She didn't want him to remember the night, but it was coming back to him in waves.

Sherman sat up in the bed and looked her in the eyes, "You kissed me. I was in pain, in a void, and you kissed me."

Annie took a deep breath and looked around his face. His eyes were darkened and he moved closer to her. "Sometimes the brain…" Annie looked down, at her hands. Sherman moved closer to her and held her hand. "The brain is a complicated…" Annie looked at Sherman; his blue eyes were locked on to her trying to recall the memory he wanted to desperately to renew. "You might have been wanting to, but your brain rewrote…" Sherman reached up and cupped Annie's face, pulling her toward his cupid's bow lips.

"I remember, Annie, it was like this…" Sherman drew her into a soft and tender kiss. Electric pulses from his touch reverberated through her whole body. Sherman pulled back slightly, and licked his lips. "No… it wasn't like that… This is better." He pulled her back for a more intense kiss. This time Annie wrapped her hands around the nape of his neck. Sherman moved his hands to her waist pulling her closer. Then the couple heard a knock on Sherman's bedroom door. Annie jumped off the bed and straightened out her skirt, trying to regain her composure.

Larry came into the room, "There you are! What a weird night I had. Oh, hi Annie. Oh sorry, was I interrupting something?" Larry didn't see Sherman's wide angry eyes urge him to leave the room. Instead, he was focused on Annie and her nervous fidgeting.

"No I was just leaving." Annie smiled at Sherman and looked down, "Rest Sherman. I hope you feel better. I promise we will talk. I think we need to discuss a few things." Annie rushed out of the room before Sherman had a chance to call back to her.

"Wow, sorry Sherman. I didn't know anyone was here. I just got back from Cal-Tech."

Sherman let out a exasperated sigh, "At least you knocked...Did you get Orange Juice?"

"Yes…. What's with the orange juice? God! Anyway, you have to hear about my night…" Larry proceeded to tell Sherman about what happened with the masked strangers and the nanobots. Sherman listened intently. Larry's story helped him piece together his last 24 hours. He understood the Emerald Vixen saved his life. But he was perplexed why he had such a clear memory of Annie kissing him. He held his fingers to his mouth wondering if she was right, it was a false memory.

"So, where are my nanobots, Sherman? You hid them from me, now they are in some masked guy! And that Green chick didn't tell me anything!"

Sherman looked around for a plausible excuse, "I brought them back to Cal-Tech. They must have been stolen like your test bots… I wonder…" He felt his mind working as never before. It seemed his brain was on overdrive. He jumped out of bed to work and find more about the nanobots in his head, but Larry saw him collapse.

"Okay, buddy. Back in bed… You need to rest off your night. Where were you anyway? IT's not like you not to come home."

Sherman smiled, "I was out with a Vixen." And he started to giggle.

"Okay buddy, ya sure.. Sleep it off. No more Long Island Teas, Okay?"

"Those are some tasty tea... You smell good.."

Just then Larry got a call on his phone, "Yeah, yeah he's here... No! What? Chemistry lab?" Larry turned to Sherman, "It's Harold, something about Camel Toe blown up in the chemistry lab?"

"OH that... yeah... you're not the only one who had a weird night..."

**Back at the Glendale Corporation Lab…**

"Sir, are you sure this is wise? I mean, look what happened to the Sherman. Those nanobots are dangerous!" Ramona was working on the computer program as ordered by Professor G. He told her to start work trying to recreate the nanobots from the test bots this time, to enhance his brain, rather than destroy Sherman's. He would need it for his new enemy: The Emerald Vixen.

"I will have my revenge, Ramona. One way or another…"


End file.
